


Unite the Kingdoms.

by The_Dutchman



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Robb is a king, jon is a king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dutchman/pseuds/The_Dutchman
Summary: And so Robb and Jon became kings. And with the new kings, a new time would come. A time of peace and prosperity.





	1. The Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever. Sorry if there are grammatical mistakes in it, or if I made up words. English is not my first language.  
> There is a lot of explaining in this chapter. So, I am sorry if the story is a bit slow. I hope you like it :)

Unite the Kingdoms!

There were two great kingdoms in the land of Westeros. The northern kingdom was ruled by the Stark family. The Starks were an honourable and proud family, but they were also very stubborn and serious. The current ruler of the North was King Robb. He was a fair and just ruler with a good heart. He always chose to do the thing that was right, even though that wasn’t always the easiest or the smartest thing to do. He was a real Stark, at least on the inside. On the outside he looked more like his mother, a Tully. He had curly auburn hair, and deep blue eyes. Typical Tully traits. King Robb was very well loved by his people. And even though he was only 20 years of age, he had the respect of all who lived in his kingdom. Including lords that were much older than him. He was known as the young wolf. As the wolf was the sigil of House Stark.

The Southern rulers were the Targaryens. They were known for being charming, good-looking and popular with the people in the kingdom. But they were also arrogant and a little reckless. The Targaryen Dynasty had last for hundreds of years, and the current Targaryen that sat on the throne was king Jon. He was also 20 years of age, and currently betrothed to Margaery Tyrell. The funny thing about king Jon was that he wasn’t a typical Targaryen. Where most Targaryen kings loved being at court, Jon hated it. The dancing, the gossiping, the fake lords and ladies who were willing to do anything to increase their power. It just wasn’t for Jon. And even though Jon was good-looking, he looked nothing like a Targaryen. Targaryens had silver hair and purple eyes. Jon had black hair and grey eyes, which were known to be the Starks traits. He even had the seriousness of the Starks. It had given him the nickname: The brooding dragon. For the three-headed-dragon was the sigil of House Targaryen.

It wasn’t strange that king Jon looked so much like a Stark. His mother was Lyanna Stark, the sister of king Eddard Stark. She had been the mistress of king Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon’s father. Jon had never met his mother, she died giving birth to him. But he was told she was beautiful and brave, the pride of king Rhaegar. Rhaegar fell madly in love with her as soon as he laid his eyes on her. His love for her only increased when he got to know her better. She wasn’t like the other girls at court, who already seemed to faint when he smiled at them. No, she was confident and independent. She had opinions and wasn’t afraid to let them hear. Rhaegar admired her for it, he loved her for it. His love for her was so great that he was willing to lose everything, just to be with her.. How very Targaryen of him. 

Luckily for Rhaegar Lyanna loved him as well. Maybe not at first, she thought he was a narcissist and not man enough for her. But as she got to know him more and more, she realised he was kind and charming and very funny. He made her laugh until her stomach ached. He made her blush until her cheeks burned. He made her feel beautiful and loved. But Lyanna knew her family would never let them be together. Rhaegar was the king of the South and married to Ellia Martell. He even had two children. Her brother, king Brandon, had already complained about the amount of time she spend with Rhaegar. And when other people started to notice, he’d forbid her from seeing him ever again. 

Rhaegar was furious. No one could deny him from seeing his on true love. Not his wife, not his advisors, and definitely not that boring king in the North. They didn’t understand. Nobody understand that the love between Rhaegar and Lyanna was a love to die for. And many would die for it.

Rhaegar took Lyanna with him to his home, King’s Landing. Brandon tried to get Lyanna back to Winterfell in a peaceful manner. But when Rhaegar got Lyanna pregnant, Brandon declared war on the Targaryens. Brandon died in battle, leaving behind his bride-to-be. Catelyn Tully. His younger brother, Eddard, was crowned king in the North. He took Catelyn as his wife and soon after she was expecting. Eddard continued the war for another 8 months. But when the raven came with the news of Lyanna’s death, Eddard ended the war. Well, he ended the fighting, but there still wasn’t peace. Some lords of the northern houses refused to end the war. They wanted Rhaegar’s head for kidnapping Lyanna. But Eddard saw no use in it. The North and the South fought, and they had both lost. For 19 more years the kingdoms wouldn’t speak with each other. But things would change. 

King Eddard died. His heir, Robb, succeeded him. King Rhaegar died and had chosen Jon to be his successor, after he legitimised him. He chose him over his own daughter, Rhaenys, the only living child of Rhaegar and Ellia. He chose him over his sister, Daenerys, who fled to Essos. There she married a Dothraki horse-lord. 

And so Robb and Jon became kings. And with the new kings, a new time would come. A time of peace and prosperity.

\-------------------------------------- 

Robb and Jon thought it was time for the kingdoms to unite again. To work together again, as they had done for many years. King Robb would ride south and meet with his cousin, and his betrothed Margaery. Maybe he even could find a wife for himself, and a queen for the north.

“You could ask your sister to accompany you to the south, Robb.” His mother said as she was packing his bag. “She would be way better in selecting a queen than you.” She laughed. 

“You think Arya has a better taste in woman than I have? You insult me mother.”

“You know I’m not talking about Arya. Sansa should come with you. I think she would enjoy the southern court.” She looked at him with a hopeful smile. 

“Mother, Sansa is only 17. The southern lords will try to seduce her. They will eat her alive.” Robb looked at his mother and knew she wouldn’t let him go without his sister. 

“I know your sister will get a lot of attention considering her beauty, but you will be there to protect her. Besides, 17 is a beautiful age to wed. I was 17 when I married your father you know. Take her with you Robb. She will do brilliantly at court, I just know it.” Robb rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, you win. I’ll tell her to pack her things” Catelyn had a satisfied look on her face. 

“That won’t be necessary. I already packed it for her.” Robb laughed at his mother. He loved that woman with all his heart. Sansa reminded him a lot of her. She had the same auburn hair and the same blue eyes. Even the way they walked and talked looked alike. His sister was a real beauty, and he knew it. And he also knew he would kill every southern lord who was stupid enough to try to dishonour her.

That evening he knocked on the door of her chamber. “Come in.” Sansa said. Robb opened the door and saw Sansa sitting by the fire. She was reading a book. It was probably about a knight saving a damsel in distress. 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep little sister? It is way passed you bedtime.” He asked her with a playful tone. 

“If I should be asleep, why did you come to my chambers? Were you trying to steel another one of my love stories? If you like them so much you need only ask, big brother.” Sansa had a smirk on her face. 

“No, that is not why I came, and I don’t steel your love stories. I don’t read that kind of girly things. I am way too manly for that.” Sansa rolled her eyes as a response. “Mother suggested I should take you with me to the south. Hoping that you could help me find a wife. I don’t think she trusts my taste in women. Quite insulting actually.”

“Well, mother is a very smart woman.” Sansa couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “luckily she doesn’t need to worry about that. I will find you a very suitable woman.”

“Promise me she will be very beautiful.” Robb pleaded. 

“I’ll promise you she will be very beautiful …. On the inside.” Sansa laughed. Rob didn’t seem to think it was that funny. “Oh calm down Robb! Don’t be so shallow. Besides, you should put a little more trust in me.”

“Alright.” Robb nodded. “I trust you. But you really should go to bed. We have a very long travel ahead of us. Sleep well, Sansa.” Robb walked back through the door. “Oh, don’t worry about packing your things. Mother already did it for you.” Sansa smiled. Of course her mother had already done that. “Goodnight Robb.” She said.

When Sansa laid down in her bed she couldn’t stop smiling. Her stomach had butterflies and she wanted to scream of excitement. “Tomorrow my life will finally begin.” And she fell into a restful sleep.


	2. The South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Robb ride South to meet the southern king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter. I don't know how many chapters I'll add. We'll see.

The South.

The sun started to rise. Robb and Sansa were already on their horses waiting for everyone to be ready. To their surprise Arya came up to them on her horse. “Good morning my beloved siblings.” She greeted them with a smirk on her face. 

“Why are you on a horse?” Robb asked looking very confused. 

“I convinced mother to let me come with you. So here I am.” Sansa laughed. She didn’t know how Arya did it, but she always managed to get her way. Quite impressive. She was glad Arya would come along. They used to fight all the time. Arya was so different than Sansa. It was almost hard to believe they were siblings. Where Sansa was girly and liked dancing and pretty dresses, Arya was wild and didn’t care what she looked like. Even on the outside they didn’t look like sisters. Sansa looked like a younger version of her mother, while Arya inherited al the Stark traits. She had dark hair that came to her shoulders, and grey eyes like her father. But even though Arya was only 15 and a bit of a wild child, she knew how to take care of herself. Her father always compared her to Lyanna. Both independent and strong.

No, Arya and Sansa were almost nothing like each other. But ever since their father had past they seemed to get along better. They focused more on their similarities, (even if there were only a few) rather than their differences. One thing they did have in common was that they were both smart, not afraid to speak their minds. Plus, they had a common interest in teasing their older brother.

“Great, now I get to babysit the both of you.” Robb said with sarcasm in his voice. Arya punched him in the shoulder. 

“Stop whining, you little baby. Now let’s go before the winter comes back again.” And then they left. The King in the North with his two sisters.

\------------------------------

After almost a month of riding they arrived in King’s Landing. It looked like the whole city had come to welcome the royals of the north, cheering and clapping for Robb and his sisters. They rode with their entourage to the Red Keep. The hand of king Jon welcomed them and invited them inside. 

“Welcome, your Grace. It is an honour to welcome you to our beautiful country. My name is Samwell Tarly. I am the hand of the king.” Samwell looked at the three siblings with a nervous laugh. He was a round man and a little awkward-looking, but he had a good heart. He was king Jon’s most trusted advisor and dearest friend. 

“Thank you, my Lord.” Robb spoke with gratitude. “I am glad our countries are at peace again. Please take me to your king. I would like to meet my cousin after 20 years.” Samwell nodded.

“Of course, your Grace. Follow me.”

\------------------------------

King Jon sat in the middle of the large table. To his left was his betrothed, Margaery Tyrell. She was a beautiful young woman. She had blue eyes, and long brown hair that had little waves in it. Jon thought she was beautiful as well. He wasn’t blind. He thought she was beautiful, kind and smart. It sometimes even scared him how smart she was. Especially considering she was only 18. But he also was a little intimidated by her. Not that he disliked her. But they didn’t have that connection with each other. And he knew that he wasn’t in love with her. Nor ever will be. She wasn’t in love with him either, he knew that as well. But she was very good in playing the part when they were at court. Far better than he was. She would grab his hand when she noticed some lords were looking, or laughed when he said something that wasn’t even funny. Just so people thought they were happy. But neither Jon or Margaery were happy. They did their duty.

Jon looked at her. She looked back at him and gave him a little smile, before quickly looking away again. They were both staring at the door. Everyone was. Jon had invited all the lords and ladies of the south. For the first time in over twenty years a northern king would visit the South again. And now everyone was waiting for their northern guests. But then the doors opened. Samwell walked through the doors, followed by a young man. But Jon hardly noticed the young man who must be king Robb. Behind Robb was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A tall red-haired girl with bright blue eyes. It took his breath away. Jon stood up from his chair and walked to the front of the table, followed by Margaery, Rhaenys and Ellia. 

“My king, may I present to you King Robb Stark.” Samwell said to Jon. His hand making a gesture towards Robb. Robb walked forward and stood face-to-face with Jon. 

“Targaryen.” Robb said without emotion on his face. 

“Stark.” Jon responded equally emotionless. An awkward silence followed. Everyone could feel the tension. And then the kings started to laugh and hugged each other. A feeling of relief went through the great hall of the Red Keep. 

“I would like to present to you my sisters. Princess Arya Stark.” Arya stepped forward and made a small curtsy. Jon took her hand and kissed it gently. 

“A pleasure to meet you princess.”

“The pleasure is all mine, your Grace.” Arya smiled at him and he smiled back. 

“And,” Robb continued. “Princess Sansa Stark.” Sansa made a curtsy and slowly looked up to king Jon. She was startled when Jon looked her straight in the eye. She put her hand forward for him to kiss, but the king didn’t respond. 

“Your Grace?” Sansa’s voice brought Jon back to reality. He noticed he had been staring at her in a not so subtle way. 

“Oh, right.” Jon cleared his throat. He kept looking her in the eye as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. “Princess.” He spoke so soft it was almost a whisper. He didn’t want to let go of her soft hand, but she pulled it back quickly. There was that awkward silence again. Robb and Arya gave each other a quick and confused look and Sansa just stood there a little uncomfortable. 

It was Jon who broke the silence. “I am very honoured to meet you all. I hope you will have a pleasant staying in our kingdom. And now I would like to present my family. My sister Princess Rhaenys Lannister.” Rhaenys stepped forward and only nodded her head. 

“Welcome.” She said with a cold voice. 

“Her mother, lady Ellia Martell.” Ellia did not respond. She kept looking straight ahead. Ignoring the guests that stood before her. 

“And my betrothed, Lady Margaery Tyrell.” Margaery walked towards Robb. She stopped right in front of him and made an elegant curtsy. 

“Your Grace.” She said. 

Robb looked at her with a smile and grabbed her hand. He kissed her hand and said: “I am very happy we made peace king Jon.” But he didn’t look at the southern king. He only looked at the king’s betrothed. And she looked at him, as she gave him a flirtatious smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to give me tips.


	3. The feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has prepared a feast for his guests.

The Feast.

In honour of his guests Jon had prepared a great feast. He hired the best musicians, decorated the hall with hundreds of flowers and there was food as far as the eye could reach. Sansa sat at the large table in between her siblings. Robb and Jon sat next to each other in the middle of the table. And next to king Jon sat Margaery.

“What was that about?” Arya asked to Sansa. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sansa said as she took a bite of her lemon cake. 

“Oh, don’t act so ignorant. You know what I mean.”

Sansa sighed. “Yes, I know what you mean. But I have no idea what that was. He kept staring at me.” Sansa quickly looked at king Jon. “Oh gods, he is still staring.” She looked at her sister with wide eyes. 

“Uhm yeah…” Arya replied with a dry tone. “Maybe he wouldn’t stare if you stopped stuffing you face with those lemon cakes. I can’t understand why you are not fat.”

“Oh shut up will you.” Sansa gave her sister an angry look.

\------------------------------

Jon and Robb got along surprisingly well. It felt as if they knew each other for years. They agreed on going hunting the next day, as they found out it was a common interest.

“May I ask you a question, your Grace?” Robb asked Jon. 

“Oh please call me Jon. I never really liked the title, so please just call me Jon.”

“Alright, Jon.” Robb said. “I would like to ask your permission to dance with lady Margaery. But only if you agree.” Margaery gave Robb another smile. 

“Only on one condition.” Jon replied. “If you give me permission to dance with your sister.” Sansa almost choked in her lemon cake. The whole table was looking at her, while she was still coughing. 

“I didn’t know you danced, my King.” Margaery noted. 

“Only under the right circumstances, my Lady. So Robb, permission to dance with the princess?” Jon looked at Robb with raised eyebrows. 

“Granted.” Robb replied as they both stood up to find their dance partners. 

“Princess, if you please.” Jon offered Sansa his hand. She took his hand with hesitation. 

“Y-yes, of course your Grace.” Sansa stuttered. She gave Arya a panicking look as Jon leaded her towards the floor. Arya couldn’t stop laughing. She’d never seen Sansa so uncomfortable. She thanked the Gods that she got to witness this.

As the two pairs entered the floor the courtiers made room and clapped for the royals. Sansa could barely contain her nerves. The music started and they danced a Palvan. Sansa took deep breathes. She felt Jon’s eyes on her and she tried to ignore his glance. She moved as gracefully as she could. Luckily, the king was good at leading her and the pair almost moved as one. When the music ended Jon bowed, and she returned with a curtsy. All the courtiers cheered for them. 

The music started again. Sansa wanted to walk back to her chair, but Jon had offered her his hand again. “Are you refusing the king, princess?” He gave her a light smile. Sansa didn’t answer, only took his hand as a response. They danced an Almain. This time Sansa felt more at ease, even though she could still feel Jon staring at her. Again the courtiers clapped and cheered as the music had come to an end.

The musicians started the music again. 'Oh no, not a Volta!' Sansa started to panic when she saw Jon looking at her again. “Excuse me your Grace, I need to catch my breath.” She quickly walked back to the table and fell down in her chair. 

Sansa breathed out a sigh of relief. She looked at the seat beside her, but Arya had left. She stared into the crowd, looking for her sister. She found her talking to a young man. He was well build. He had dark hair, which made his blue eyes even more noticeable. “Excuse me Lord Tarly, but who is that man my sister is talking to?” 

Samwell looked at Arya and then turned back to Sansa to answer her question. “That is Gendry Baratheon, the son and heir of Robert Baratheon. His father is the lord of Storm’s end.” Sansa looked at her little sister. She had never seen Arya like this. She was laughing and sometimes even touched Gendry’s arm. Sansa could be mistaken, but she could swear she saw a blush on Arya’s cheeks. 

“Please tell me my lord, what kind of man is he? Is he kind?” Samwell nodded heavily. 

“Oh yes, princess. Gendry is a very kind man and talented too. He likes to make his own swords and armour. His products are well known all over the country. He may not look like the son of a lord, but he is one of the best men I have ever met.” Sansa thanked Samwell and looked back at the floor.

Robb was still dancing the Volta with Margaery. They looked deep into each other’s eyes. Margaery moved as a true seductress and Robb led her as the king he was. She never knew Robb could move like that. He looked so elegant, holding and touching (the Volta was known for its embracing moves.) Margaery gently. They looked beautiful together. Sansa looked for Jon, thinking he was likely dancing with another lady, but she could not find him. Then she looked at his chair. He was staring again. This time however, he was not staring at her. No, he was staring at the pair that moved so gracefully together. To her surprise he didn’t look upset. He didn’t look as if his pride was hurt, even though it was his betrothed who was dancing in the arms of another man. No, he looked completely calm. And on his mouth was a gentle smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate if you could give me some feedback. I will add a new chapter tomorrow.


	4. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon makes Robb an offer he can't refuse.

The proposal.

It was the day after the feast. Sansa and Margaery were having tea in the gardens of the Red Keep. They got along great together. “I am glad the feast turned out to be a success.” Margaery sipped her tea and looked at Sansa. 

“Well, you sure seemed to enjoy yourself.” Sansa gave her a teasing smile. “I don’t think I’ve seen my brother dance like that before.” Margaery had a blush on her cheeks. It was nothing like her, for she was always able to control herself. 

“Your brother is a very charming man. The woman who marries him is a very lucky lady.”

“You’re not doing so bad yourself. King Jon is not a bad sight to look at either.” Margaery sighed. 

“No, you are right.” She gave Sansa a light smile, but in her eyes there was sadness. 

“What is the matter?” Sansa asked. 

“Do you consider us friends, Sansa?” She looked serious. 

“I do believe so. Why are you asking?” Margaery looked around her, as if she was making sure no one was listening to their conversation. Finally she replied with a deep breath. 

“I don’t love him, Sansa.” She said. “I don’t love Jon. I feel nothing for Jon. And no matter how hard I try, I could never be happy with him.”

“Is he unkind to you?” Sansa asked confused by Margaery’s confession. 

“No, not at all. He is a very sweet and honourable man. But he is a bit boring. And he always looks so brooding.” She adds. 

“I did notice that.” Sansa agreed. 

“He has smiled more at the feast than he has all these months since I’ve known him. I have never even seen him dance before. To be honest, I don’t think I can make him happy either.” Margaery sighed a hopeless sigh. 

“I am so sorry to hear this. I do wish you all the happiness in the world. The same I wish for the king.” Sansa grabbed Margaery’s hand. Then Margaery placed her hand above Sansa’s. 

“Well, sweet Sansa, I do believe that you can make him happy.” Sansa started laughing, but soon stopped as she saw that Margaery was serious. “I have seen the way he looks at you. He has never looked at me that way. Or danced with me. You would be so good for him Sansa.” Sansa looked at her with a face of confusion. 

“What are you suggesting?” She became a bit suspicious. 

“I am not suggesting anything.” Margaery answered.

“Good, and you shouldn’t.” Sansa spoke with an angry voice. “I will not become his mistress just because you are unable to keep him happy. I am a princess of the north, and I shall marry someone from the north. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to find my sister. Good day lady Margaery.” Sansa stood up from her chair and left Margaery behind.

\------------------------------

“Did you enjoy yourself at the feast Jon?” Robb asked Jon, as they were riding back to the Red Keep from their hunt. 

“In fact I did. What about you? You and Margaery seemed to get along very well.” For a moment there was silence. 

“I’m sorry if I offended you by dancing with her. I never meant to hurt you or lady Margaery.” Robb responded after a while.

“Don’t worry about that cousin. It didn’t hurt me at all. It inspired me actually.” Robb looked at him a bit confused. 

“I do not understand what you are trying to say.”

“Apologies. I’ll try to make myself more clear. We are trying to let the North and the South work together again, aye? You’ve already mentioned that a few Northern houses are against it, as they doubt the loyalty of the southerners. So, what better way to prove and celebrate our loyalty than with a wedding? Maybe even two?” Robb still looked confused, which made Jon sigh. “Seven hells man. Are you all so slow in the north, or is it just you?” They laughed at the comment and Jon continued to explain. “You are not married and I am not married.” 

“Jon, if you’re asking for my hand in marriage I will have to decline. I’m honoured, but you are not what I’m looking for.” Robb joked. They laughed again. 

“Shut up you idiot. Of course that’s not what I meant. What I’m trying to say is that one of us should marry the other’s sister. And since I don’t have a sister for you to wed, considering Rhaenys is already married to Jaime, I think it would be wise if I marry Sansa.” Robb finally seemed to get it. 

“But that leaves us with poor lady Margaery.” Robb replied with a bit of sarcasm. 

“I’m pretty sure it won’t break her heart, Robb. Especially not when I give her a new man to wed.” Robb smiled. 

“Do tell me Jon, what is the name of this lucky fellow.” Jon had to laugh again. He had never laughed so much in his whole life. 

“Well your Grace, I was thinking about Robb Stark. He might not be the brightest man, even far from it, but he still is king in the north.” Robb punched Jon in the shoulder. 

“You are a genius, Targaryen. The people will not know what hit them when they have three weddings in a row.” Now it was Jon who looked confused. 

“Didn’t I tell you? Gendry asked me for my blessing to wed Arya. I just couldn’t refuse him after he gave me this new sword.” Jon laughed again. 

“What a low man, trading your sister for a sword.” Robb lifted his shoulders and shrugged. 

“What can I say? The man is very talented.” 

\------------------------------

Margaery had taken the news of the bethrotals very well. First she was silent, but then she gave Jon a hug. “Thank you.” She had whispered in his ear. After she released him she walked out of the room. 

Sansa however, wasn’t so happy with the news. And that was an understatement. 

“How could you?!” She screamed throwing a book at her brother’s head. “How could you do this to me? You didn’t even bothered to discuss this with me! You can’t just trade me in like I’m a goat. I am your sister.” Sansa gave him a hateful look. 

“It is for the good of the realm. With these marriages we can create and maintain peace.” Robb explained calmly. 

“For the good of the realm. Don’t make me laugh. You are only doing this so you can stick your balls in Margaery Tyrell’s cunt!” 

Robb tried not to laugh at that comment. “Okay, first of all, men don’t stick their balls in cunts. That would be rather painful. Second of all, I am marrying her to maintain peace. And for her to give me an heir , I will have to do my duty as a husband. But as the good king that I am, I will do it for my people.”

“Oh yes, the whole two minutes will be pure suffering for you.” This time Robb couldn’t hold in his laugh. “I will not let you ship me off to a foreign country like some goat!” Him laughing made her even more angry. 

“What is it with you and goats. You say you are not a goat, but all I can hear from your mouth is bleating. You are going to marry Jon if you like it or not.” He said with a stern voice. 

“But I am your sister!” Sansa repeated once more. 

“And I am your king! And you will do as I command.”

Neither of them spoke another word. They only looked at each other with anger. 

“What’s going on in here? Did somebody die?” Arya had walked in the room and looked at her siblings. “What did I miss?” she asked Robb. 

“Arya,” He said calmly. “You are a goat, and I’m shipping you off to Storm’s end to marry Gendry.” Arya started laughing. 

“Oh yes! I volunteer!” She screamed loudly. “When will we marry?”

“Within two moons.” Her brother replied, still looking at Sansa. “We all will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Please give some feedback/ notes if you find anything I can improve. I would really appreciate it.


	5. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa looked confused. “What is a bedding ceremony?” Margaery gave her a curtsy and walked away with a smile on her face.  
> “Margaery?! What is a bedding ceremony?!” she yelled after her, but Margaery was already gone.

The wedding.

Sansa stood in front of the gates of the Red Keep. She stood in between of her siblings. She hadn’t talked to Robb for almost a month. Not since he brought her the news. Sansa and Jon would marry in two days, and they were now waiting for her mother and little brothers to arrive in King’s Landing. After her wedding they would all ride to Storm’s End for Arya’s wedding. And after that they would finally go back to Winterfell, where Robb would marry Margaery. Sansa knew that she would have to go back to King’s Landing when they were all wed. She had to hold back tears as she thought of leaving Winterfell, for good.

Sansa saw the riders of the North. Some of them holding banners with a dire wolf on it. Behind the riders was a big carriage. The carriage stopped right in front of the Red Keep. The door opened and Catelyn Tully walked out, followed by her two youngest children Bran and Rickon. 

“Robb!” Rickon yelled as he ran to Robb before his mother could stop him. Robb picked him up and threw him in the air. Rickon was only 4 when his father died and ever since, he saw Robb as a father figure. 

“Welcome, your Grace.” Jon walked towards Catelyn. “I am very glad to meet you.” He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss on her ring. 

“Thank you, your Grace.” Catelyn spoke. “It seems Targaryen men are good at taking Stark girls from their home. ” She spoke with a stern voice. Catelyn walked passed Jon towards her other children.

“My name is Bran.” Jon smiled at the little boy in front of him. 

“Hello prince Bran.” Jon took a bow. “It is an honour to meet you.”

Bran bowed back and almost lost his balance, but quickly recovered. “The honour is mine. I hope you’ll make my sister happy.” He had a sad smile on his face.

“Do you mind that I am marrying your sister?” Jon asked feeling a little guilty." Bran shook his head in response. 

“No, I don’t. I am sad she will be leaving home. And I will miss her very much, but I am glad that the south will get a good queen.” 

“Well, thank you for your blessing, Bran. It makes me very happy.” Bran now had a genuine smile on his face. 

“You are welcome. I hope we can be brothers soon.” He ran away towards his siblings and immediately flew in the arms of Sansa.

“I would like that too.” Jon whispered, as he looked with envy at the happy Stark siblings. 

\------------------------------

It was the morning of her wedding and Catelyn was curling Sansa’s hair. Sansa noticed her mother holding back tears.

“It will be all right mother. I promise.” She gave her mother a weak smile through the mirror. She tried to stay strong for her.

“I know. Jon doesn’t seem unfriendly, a bit brooding perhaps.” She laughed through her tears. “I’ll just miss you so much. You will be all the way down here, in this strange country. You don’t belong so far south.” Sansa started to cry now, not able to fight against the tears anymore. 

“I don’t want this mother. I don’t want to leave Winterfell. I know I always dreamed of marrying some high lord, but I always thought it would be closer to home. And I don’t want to marry Jon! All he does is brooding or staring at me. He keeps watching me all the time. That is not normal! And we won’t even have a proper wedding. No, it has to be a southern one with all their new Gods. I don’t even know what they do in a southern wedding.” Sansa complained to her mother. 

“I am so sorry sweetheart, but there is nothing we can do, as we are only women. And Robb already made up his mind. But I know you can do this.” Catelyn grabbed Sansa’s hand and knelt before her. “You are Sansa Stark, one of the strongest women I know. And I am so proud of you. I will never let anything happen to you. If he makes you unhappy or hurts you, I’ll start a new war just to get you back. I’ll fight Jon’s brooding face with my bare hands.” It made Sansa laugh. 

“Jon wouldn’t stand a chance against you. I love you mother.”

“I love you more.”

\------------------------------

Sansa entered the sept of Baelor holding Robb’s arm. All the guests stared at her. It made her feel naked, even though she was wearing the most beautiful dress. It was sleeveless, white and embroidered with golden feathers. The top fit tightly around her waist like a corset. And the bottom flowed as if it was carried by the wind. She wore her red hair down in flowy waves. 

“You look beautiful Sansa.” Robb whispered as they walked towards Jon. Jon was standing on top of the stairs with the high septon. He was wearing all black, (how surprising) and a cloak with his sigil on it. 

Sansa and Robb walked up the stairs. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Then he turned to Jon and placed his hand on his arm. “Take good care of her.” He said, looking Jon in the eye. 

“I will, I promise.” They smiled at each other and Robb went to stand with the other guests.

Sansa rolled her eyes as she turned herself towards the priest. 

“You may know cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.” The old man spoke with a croaked voice. Sansa turned her back towards Jon. Jon took off his cloak and put it around Sansa’s shoulders. “Your Grace, my lords, my ladies. We stand here in the sights of Gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul now and forever.” Sansa felt Jon’s eyes on her again and shivered. 

Jon took out his hand and Sansa gently placed her hand on his. The priest pulled out a string and started to bind their hands together. 

“I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon each other and say the words.”

Sansa and Jon turned towards each other. His eyes were looking for hers, but she kept staring at their hands. “Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger.” They spoke synchronously. “I am hers, she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.”

“You may now kiss your bride.” Jon eagerly leaned forward but Sansa looked at him with hesitation. Then she quickly gave him a kiss on the lips, it was more like a peck really, and turned towards the crowd. She saw Arya and Gendry laughing with tears in their eyes, as they saw the surprise and disappointment on Jon’s face. Robb only shook his head while looking to the ground, and Margaery gave her a little smile.

\------------------------------

“Congratulations, my Queen.” Sansa turned around and saw Margaery standing behind her. “I hope you are not too disappointed.”

Sansa laughed. “Was it that obvious?” She asked, already knowing the answer. 

“I wanted to apologise.” Margaery said, but Sansa stopped her. 

“There is no need. I should be apologising for talking to you the way I did. We will be sisters soon, so let’s try to keep the peace. What kind of example would we be for the realm, if we are not able to keep peace among ourselves.” Margaery gave her a grateful smile and hugged her. 

“He really is in love with you, you know. He can’t stop staring.” Sansa rolled her eyes. 

“Oh please, I’ve been trying to avoid him the whole time during the feast. And that is not an easy thing considering I’m the bride.”

Margaery laughed. “If you find it hard now, than it will be a real challenge when they start the bedding ceremony.” Sansa looked confused. 

“What is a bedding ceremony?” She asked, but Margaery didn't answer. Instead she gave her a curtsy and walked away with a smile on her face.

“Margaery?! What is a bedding ceremony?!” she yelled after her, but Margaery was already gone.

\------------------------------

“Your Grace,” Samwell shouted as he stood in front of the large table. The crowd went silent and all eyes were on Sam. It was obvious he was a little drunk.

“The septon spoke his words, and you put your cloak around your bride. But,” Samwell lifted his finger, looking at Jon. “you are not yet man and wife. This wedding needs a bedding!” All the guests cheered and clapped, and Sansa felt a hand on hers. 

“This is the bedding ceremony.” Margaery whispered in her ear. Sansa looked startled. She hadn't even noticed Margaery approaching her. 

The guests started to slam their cups on the tables. “So by all means,” Sam continued with a laugh. “Let us bed them!” 

The crowd went wild, as the music started to play. “HEY, HEY,HEY!” They all cheered. Sansa tried to escape but it was too late. She was circled by the southern lords, and she let out a short scream as they carried her off the ground. They carried her out of the room while ripping pieces of her wedding dress. Louder and louder they cheered as more skin was exposed. She looked behind her and saw Jon being surrounded by southern ladies. 

They had carried her into Jon’s chambers and she was already half naked as they put her down on the ground. “Have fun!” Samwell said to them laughing, as he closed the door. 

Sansa didn’t move, neither did Jon. They just stood there in silence. Sansa was trying to cover her body with her hands.

“Don’t come near me! Don’t you dare taking another step!” Sansa warned Jon as she saw him walking towards her. Jon just shrugged. 

“Fine.” He said and started to pull of his tunic. Sansa stared at his body. She looked at his abs, and his muscles. She quickly looked away when she noticed Jon smiling at her. Her cheeks turned red, knowing Jon caught her staring at his body. 

Jon left his breeches on. He got into the bed and turned his back towards Sansa. “Goodnight my love.” He said as he closed his eyes.

Sansa was still standing by the door, looking at Jon in disbelief. “What are you doing?” she asked. 

“What does it look like?” He responded with his eyes still closed. 

“You can’t just go to sleep like that. Where am I supposed to sleep?”

“You are more than welcome to lay next to me.” He replied. “But if you choose not to, than I suggest you take the chair.” Sansa stood there flabbergasted. She quietly pulled back the furs and laid down. Her back towards Jon’s back. She almost fell asleep when she heard Jon turn around towards her. She felt his leg against hers. 

“Ouch, what was that for?!” Jon realised she’d kicked him. 

“Stay on your own side.” Sansa said harshly. 

“You could have woken me up gently and ask. You didn’t have to kick me, little beast. Didn’t they teach you how to be a lady in the north?” Sansa sat up straight in the bed and looked at her new husband with anger.

“No, in the north we teach girls how to stand up for themselves. I would rather be a ‘little beast’ than be a boring doll without a brain, like most of the southern girls.” Jon smiled, feeling a bit proud of his wifes boldness. 

“So are all the northern girls as bad as you, or are you just a special case?”

“If you think I am bad, you should talk to my sister. She is even worse.” Sansa had a proud smile on her face. 

“Maybe I married the wrong sister then.” Jon turned around and went back to sleep, leaving Sansa behind speechless. Slowly she laid back in bed and felt how tired she really was. She fell into a deep sleep. 

The next morning she woke up feeling something warm and pleasant against her back. It took her a while before she realised where she was.

“Should I be kicking you know?” Jon said with a grin on his face, looking into the shocked eyes of his new bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words. I hope I did not this dissapoint with this new chapter. If I did, please be honest and don't be afraid to give me some notes.


	6. The bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gives Jon a chance.

The bonding.

Sansa’s eyes opened with shock. In her sleep, Sansa had rolled over to Jon’s side of the bed. She was now laying in his arms. Sansa didn’t know how fast she had to leave the bed. She didn’t realise her foot got stuck in the furs, and she tripped flat-faced on the floor. Jon rolled in the bed laughing, tears running down his face. He laughed so hard that he too, fell from the bed. Sansa couldn’t see him anymore, she could only hear his laughter coming from the other side of the bed. “Oh shut up.” Sansa yelled with anger. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Jon managed to get out through his laughter. Sansa stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. “Oh come on. That was funny.” Jon yelled after her. The door opened. 

“No, it wasn’t.” and the door shut again.

\------------------------------

“And how was it?” Margaery asked wiggling her eyebrows. They were on their way to Storm’s End for Arya’s wedding. She was sitting in her carriage with Margaery. Arya was supposed to be there as well, but she preferred riding her own horse. She was riding in the front with Robb, Gendry and Jon.

“How was what?” Margaery rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, you know what I mean. How was the king? Was he gentle? Was he wild? Did he sob afterwards? You need to tell me everything.” Margaery commended. 

“There isn’t anything to tell. He didn’t even touch me.” Sansa laughed when she saw the look of surprise on Margaery’s face. 

“But how? Why? I thought he would attack you as soon as he got the chance. I mean he already stared at you like a hunter stares at its prey when we were in public. I’m really surprised.” But then Margaery’s look started to change. Instead of surprise she now had a teasing look on her face. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Sansa asked with suspicion. 

“You are so oblivious.” Margaery laughed. “He loves you! The man is totally obsessed with you. I didn’t even know he had any type of emotion before you came. I never even seen him happy, nor has anyone in the kingdom I’m sure.”

“Well, he was happy enough this morning.” Sansa said annoyed. 

“But you said nothing happened.”

“Nothing happened last night, but this morning I tripped when I was trying to get out of bed. I landed with my face on the ground, and my dear husband couldn’t stop laughing.” Margaery too started laughing. 

“It’s not funny!” Sansa exclaimed, but Margaery couldn’t help herself. Sansa rolled her eyes, but a smile did grow on her face. 

“Okay, I am sorry.” Margaery said when she was finally able to control herself. “But when are you planning to, you know, mount the stallion? Or should I say dragon in your case?” Sansa was shocked with the boldness of that question. 

“Never.” She said with all certainty.

Margaery looked at her with disbelief. “You can’t be serious. That is not reasonable. And what about heirs?” Sansa just shrugged at her friend. Margaery shook her head in response. “I know you’re not in love with Jon, and didn’t agree with the marriage, but you can’t deny that this marriage is profitable for the entire realm. North and South! And to be honest, you could have done way worse. I mean look at Jon. He is not unpleasant for the eyes. And he is kind. You said yourself that he wouldn’t touch you last night. Besides you’ll only have to do it to give him a son. Once you have your little boy you don’t have to touch Jon ever again. But your son will be the living example of peace. He may even marry my daughter.” Margaery grabbed Sansa’s hand. “You can’t deny that I am right.” 

Sansa sighed. She knew Margaery had a point. And she knew it wasn’t really fair to Jon that she hadn’t even gave him a chance. Sansa put her head out of the carriage. She saw Jon riding his horse, and saw Rickon in front of him. Jon was holding Rickon with one hand, in the other he held the reins of his horse. She looked at Jon’s dark curls. They were a bit messy after riding all day. But Sansa thought it suited his manly appearance. Margaery was right. Jon was very good-looking. There was no way she could deny that. She even got a light feeling in her stomach when she saw Jon laughing at Rickon.

Jon looked over his shoulder, and waved at Sansa when he noticed her looking at them. Sansa waved back, She even gave him a little smile. Jon then blew her a kiss with his hand, which made her roll her eyes as she pulled her head back inside.

“You are right.” Sansa admitted sheepishly. 

”I know I am.” Margaery replied. “I always am.” 

\------------------------------

Arya and Gendry had a beautiful ceremony. It wasn’t as grand as Sansa’s wedding had been, but it was lovely. Gendry and Arya looked truly happy together. Sansa looked at the couple, who couldn’t get their hands of each other. It made her smile. She was really happy for her. She looked at her own husband. It didn’t even surprise her anymore when she found him staring at her again. Sansa tried to have a conversation with Margaery, who sat beside her, but she didn’t have much attention for Sansa. No, she was way too busy laughing and flirting with Robb. Now she had no choice than to speak to Jon, who was seated on her other side. 

“They look happy.” She said to start a conversation. 

“Yes they do.” Jon agreed. There was a moment of silence before Sansa started to speak again. 

“Why didn’t you touch me on our wedding night.” Jon seemed surprised by her bold question, but answered it anyway. 

“You didn’t look like you were very interested.” He replied.

“So? You are the king. Aren’t you supposed to take what’s yours?” Jon raised his eyebrow at her. 

“Are you really asking why I did not rape you on our wedding night? Do you think it’s arousing for me to have you crying and struggling beneath me? What kind of man do you think I am Sansa?” Sansa saw the disgust on his face and instantly felt guilty. Jon stood up and walked away angrily. 

Sansa sighed. She knew she had to follow him and apologise. She stood up and saw him standing by the window. He was looking outside with a brooding look on his face. She stared at him from a distant. 'He really is good-looking.' She thought to herself. She noticed her mind started to drift off, almost forgotten why she followed him in the first place. But she really needed to apologise, so she walked further towards him.

“I didn’t mean to insult you. I am sorry.” He looked at her quickly and looked back at the window. “Jon,” She grabbed his hand. She noticed that he held his breath as he stared at their hands. “I really am sorry. Please forgive me.” She looked at him as innocent as possible. 

“Alright, I forgive you.” He smiled. Sansa let go of his hand and couldn't help but notice the dissappointed look on his face. 

“Thank you.” Sansa gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked away. Jon was surprised by her gesture. He placed a hand on the cheek Sansa just kissed. A blush appeared on his cheeks.

\------------------------------

The next day Sansa looked outside the window. She saw Jon in the garden playing chess.

“Are you winning?” Jon looked back over his shoulder and saw Sansa looking at him. 

“I never lose.” He said proudly. It was true. He had never lost before. 

“It’s hard to lose when you are playing by yourself. Where is Robb? I’m sure he would like to beat you.” Jon chuckled. 

“I am sure he would, but he is too busy courting lady Margaery.”

"Does it make you jealous?. She asked. Jon seemed to be confused by her question. 

"No, I don't mind sharing Robb with other people." He joked. 

"That is not what I meant." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Then please explain what you did mean to say." Sansa sighed. 

"I meant, does it make you jealous that she is with another man? She was once your betrothed." Jon kept looking at the chessboard, moving the pieces around. 

"Why would I be jealous about that?" He asked her. 

"Well, she is a very beautiful woman. I know many men would kill to have a wife like her." Jon laughed.

"Why would I want a wife like her, when I've got a wife like you. Besides, she looks rather plain compaired to you." The compliment made her blush. Many other men had called her beautiful before, but it had never effected her as much as it did now. Sansa sat down at the other end of the chessboard and Jon looked up in suprise. 

“I will play with you.” She smiled at him. 

“Do you even know how to play?” Jon teased her. 

“I am very good at chess. Robb taught me and now I’m even better than he is.”

“Okay, but no crying or kicking when I beat you.” Sansa laughed. 

“I promise I won’t kick you anymore.” She looked at him with a smirk on her face. “Let’s make it a bit more interesting.” Jon looked at her with suspicion and narrowed his eyes. 

“what did you had in mind, my Queen?” Sansa blushed and felt a bit embarrassed at what she was going to suggest. Her cheeks slightly turned pink.

“Well, if I win you will have to bond with my mother."Jon's smile dissapeared from his face. The idea of being alone with Sansa's mother frightened him a bit. Catelyn was very intimidating and he knew she didn't like him.

"Okay."He accepted. "But what if I win?" He wondered if he could make her massage his feet, but Sansa had another proposal.

"Well, if you win,” Sansa looked at him with a now noticeable blush on her cheeks. “I will share your bed tonight.” Jon stared at her with an open mouth. He wasn’t even able to swallow. Did he even hear her right? “So, are you interested, your Grace?” Jon cleared his throat. 

“You have no idea what you got yourself into.” He smiled. 

During the game Jon had to admit, she really was good at chess. They were already playing for half an hour, and it went head-to-head. It was Sansa’s turn to make a move and she was staring at the board. Jon looked up to her. He smiled when he saw the focus on her face. Her tongue peaked out of her mouth just a little. He noticed he drifted off staring at her. 'No,' He thought. 'Focus Jon.'

Jon always had been competitive, but he never wanted to win as bad as he did now. Sansa made a move. Jon looked at the board and then he saw it. He smiled. “You don't have to bring your stuffed doll to bed tonight, my queen.” he said with a smirk. 

“What do you mean?” Sansa asked confused. 

“Because I'll be keeping you company.” Jon made his move on the board. “Checkmate.” He said proudly. 

“Congratulations, your Grace. I’ll see you tonight in your chambers then.” She stood up and made a small curtsy. Sansa walked away leaving Jon behind.

“Where are you going?” He yelled after her. 

“I am going to lay down for a while.” She yelled back. “I’ll be needing my energy for tonight.” She walked back towards the castle. 

“Yes you will.” He whispered. “Yes, you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for your sweet reactions. I really appreciate them.
> 
> By the way, if you want to follow me on Tumblr, you are more than welcome to do so.  
> It's still a bit empty (just started), but I will be adding more Jonsa things to my page.
> 
> https://the-dutchman.tumblr.com/


	7. The bedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa keeps her promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you guys. This is my first time writing smut. It turned out to be a lot more gentle than I intended. I hope it's a bit realistic. Have fun reading.

The Bedding.

Jon was pacing in his room. He had never been so nervous before, not even on his wedding night. He already had the feeling she wouldn’t let him sleep with her that night. Not that it wasn’t a disappointment when the feeling got confirmed, but it wasn’t a surprise. He was already glad she hadn’t refused to sleep next to him. It did was the last time they had slept in the same bed together. And they were married for two weeks now.

“You can do this.” He said to himself, trying to get some courage. “Come on Jon. You are well prepared.” He was actually. He’d bathed himself for over an hour. He had fresh sheets summoned for his bed. He even laid a hand on himself, hoping he would last longer with her.

Jon froze when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” He said, trying to hide the shiver in his voice. The door opened slowly. 

Sansa walked in wearing a silk robe, her hair was hanging down. She closed the door behind her, but didn’t walk towards him. Instead she stood still in front of the door. She stared at him, and he stared at her. Looking into each other’s eyes from a distance. Then she took off her robe and dropped it on the floor. She was now completely naked. Jon's draw dropped. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. Her pale skin almost seemed to shine in the moonlight. Her long red hair covering bits of her breasts. And those beautiful long legs, he would give anything to lay between them. She was breath-taking. A sight to write songs about.

Finally he found the strength to walk towards her. Jon cupped her cheeks and stared into her eyes. He could see the nerves, written all over her face. It made her seem small, even though she was a little taller than him. 

He slowly leaned in forward to kiss her. He could feel her lips against his own. They were so soft and warm. Sansa hesitantly opened her lips, and found Jon’s tongue with hers. They slowly massaged each other's tongue. Sansa put her arms around Jon’s neck. He could now feel her breasts against his chest, only separated by the fabric of his tunic. He could feel her heart beating as fast as his own.

Sansa pulled back and looked Jon in the eye. They were both breathing heavily. “I believe my king is overdressed.” She said quietly, cheeks turning red. Her shyness made him smile, knowing he was the reason she blushed. 

“Will you help me undress then, Sansa?” She didn’t speak, she only nodded. He put his arms up in the air. Slowly she pulled the tunic over his head and dropped it on the floor. Then she started to untie the laces of his breeches. He pulled them down and stepped out of them. They started kissing again. He could feel the softness of her naked body against his own. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced.

“Do you want to get into the bed?” He asked. Sansa nodded again. Jon took her hand and guided her to the bed. She laid down on her back and let out a big breath. He knew she was nervous. It was her first time after all. 

Jon got into the bed as well, and hovered above her. He started kissing her, slowly going down to kiss her neck. She let out a soft moan when she felt his lips behind her ear. Jon went lower pressing kisses on her chest and collarbone, before finally reaching her breasts. He softly kissed her left nipple, carefully starting to use his tongue. Sansa moaned a little louder when Jon properly licked at her nipple. The little sounds of her moans made him even harder than he already was. 

Jon looked at her and saw she had her eyes closed. He then gave attention to her other nipple, still caressing her left one with his thumb. Sansa had goosebumps all over her body, she had never felt this sensation before. Jon went even lower now. Making circles with his tongue around her navel. “Hhmmm.. Jon.” She moaned softly. Hearing his name spoken in such a gentle way made him want to attack her. But Jon knew he had to take it slow. He went lower, making a trail with his tongue. 

When he almost reached her mound she stopped him. 

“What are you doing?” Sansa asked nervously. She was now leaning on her elbows looking at him. “That’s not… I mean, that is not the proper way, is it?” She stroke her hair behind her ear and swallowed. 

“I want to make you wet, sweetheart. It will make it easier to…. I don’t want to hurt you. Just trust me, okay?” Sansa laid back down again. 

“I trust you.” She said, giving him permission to proceed. His heart made a jump from excitement. He didn’t know what he would have done if Sansa had denied him the sweetness between her thighs. Jon started kissing Sansa’s inner thighs gently. He could feel Sansa’s breaths getting heavier as he came closer to her cunt. And then he licked her. He licked her where no man had ever been before. A proud feeling came over him when he realised she had only been his. And she’ll be his for the rest of her days.

A shiver went through Sansa’s whole body, when she felt Jon’s tongue against her most delicate part. Jon licked again and again. Softly sticking his tongue between her lips. Sansa grabbed the back of Jon’s head, pushing him closer. It encouraged Jon to try even harder. He slowly licked her nub. She couldn’t help herself from moaning, as he kept licking her between her legs. She could feel a warm sensation building up in her stomach, as he gave more and more attention to her little nub. He was licking it, the full length of his tongue pressed against it. “Please Jon,” She begged. “please don’t stop.” He licked her harder, feeling delighted that she was willing to beg for it. 

Jon added two fingers that he pumped inside her. He couldn’t believe how wet she was. She moaned louder and louder, not even trying to hold back anymore. “Oh yes, Jon”. She moaned as she felt her peak coming. “Oh Jon!” Sansa yelled, pushing his head against her cunt as her peak came. Jon was struggling to breathe, as she almost choked him with her thighs. Her whole body started to tense. She slowly loosened her grip and laid back down in the bed. Jon gasped for air, when she finally released him.

Jon looked at her. He saw her chest moving up and down from her heavy breathing. It was the most beautiful thing Jon had ever seen. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. “That was nice.” She gave him a satisfied smile. “I believe it is your turn now.” Sansa said, her cheeks red from blushing. 

“It’s okay, we can wait.” Jon assured her. 

“But I want to. I want to feel you inside me.” The innocent way she said it made Jon’s cock harder than it had ever been. He almost came right then and there.

“If my queen commands.” Jon said with a smile. 

“I believe she does.” She replied. 

Jon moved further up the bed, hovering over Sansa’s body. He put his cock before her entrance. “Are you sure?” Sansa nodded in response. Jon started pushing his cock gently inside her. He could feel how tight she was around him. He never had experienced a more pleasant feeling in his entire life. He pushed a little further, until he was fully inside her. He couldn’t hold back a moan slipping from his lips. He closed his eyes. Focussing on not coming yet, as he only just entered her.

Jon waited for a moment so Sansa could get used to his length. She gave him a smile, assuring him it was okay. Then he started to thrust slowly inside her. Sansa started moaning again, lifting her legs a little. Jon couldn’t believe how tight she was. She made his whole cock tingle. He thrusted harder. The room filled with the noises of their bodies, and the sounds of their moans. Sansa grabbed his hips, moving to meet his thrusts.

“Yes, Sansa. Yes, that is it my sweet.” Sansa then wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her upper body from the bed. He could feel her soft breasts pressing against his chest. She licked and sucked his neck, sending shivers down his whole body. 

“I want you to come inside me.” She whispered in his ear. “I want to feel you when you come.” She laid back down on the bed and stared into his eyes. “Hmmm Jon.” She bit her lower lip. This was too much for Jon and he thrusted inside her like a wild beast. 

“Oh Sansa, I can’t hold it anymore. I’m going to come.” Jon threw his head into his neck, as he spilled his seed inside her with a groan. His chest going up and down. Jon slowly fell down on top of Sansa and she could feel him breathing in her neck. “Amazing,” he said. “Absolutely amazing.” Sansa giggled, tickling his back with her fingers. 

“Jon?” she asked. 

“Hmm?” He replied with his eyes closed. 

“You are getting a little heavy.” Jon rolled off of her. 

“Sorry.” He said as he took her in his arms. She laid her head against his chests and they were silent for a moment. “I love you, Sansa.” He waited for her to respond, but she didn’t say anything. “Sansa?” He tried again. Then he noticed she already fell asleep. A smile appeared on his face. “Sweet dreams, my queen.” He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes. And he too, fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments. I don't care if it's feed-back, if it's nice, if it's brutal, if it makes me cry. But I know it will help me improve my stories :)


	8. The lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa share a moment.

The lovers. 

Sansa opened her eyes. The sun was already up and the light was shining in her face. She squeezed her eyes to protect them from the brightness. Behind her, she felt a warm body. Jon’s body. Sansa heard Jon’s soft snores and it made her giggle. He was still asleep. She released herself from his grip, turning around to stare at him.

Jon turned to his back and murmured a little in his sleep. He looked so peaceful, so content. Sansa couldn’t help the feeling of happiness growing inside her. She finally realised how lucky she was. Not that she loved him, not yet at least. She only started to get to know him. But Sansa knew she would grow to love him eventually. Jon did give her butterflies. Even now just looking at him already made her wet between her legs.

Jon let out a deep moan. The sound of it made Sansa want him again. Just as much as she wanted him last night. Slowly she pulled down the furs off his body. She looked at his cock, it was already half-hard. Sansa let out a sigh, trying to gain some courage. “Okay, you want this.” She whispered to herself. “And I’m pretty sure he wants this too.” She crawled in between Jon’s legs, trying not to wake him. 

Still hesitant, Sansa took him in her hand. She moved her head slowly towards his cock. One more breath, and then she licked slowly across his length. She could feel his cock harden, it encouraged her to go further. She took him in his mouth, slowly bobbing her head. Her hand moving up and down. 

“Sansa?” Jon asked, the sleep in his voice was still noticeable. She looked up without releasing him from her mouth. Jon had a look of surprise on his face. His mouth open. She looked him straight in his eyes and proceeded. Jon stared at her, as she kept moving her head. 

It felt so good. Her mouth warm and soft, her tongue circling around his tip. He let out a moan. “Oh, sweetheart.” Jon whined. He threw his head back, closing his eyes. Sansa increased her speed a little. Her hand going the opposite way as her head. “Oh seven hells.” Jon’s comments encouraged Sansa to try even harder. She took him as far as she could, trying not to gag. A hand was placed behind her head. Sansa followed the rhythm of Jon’s gentle push. He moaned louder and louder. “Ah, Sansa stop.” He took his hands off her head. “Stop or I…” But Sansa didn´t stop. Sansa went faster, looking into his eyes again. It pushed Jon over the edge. Sansa could feel Jon spill in her mouth, as his whole body tensed. She swallowed his seed and then left the bed. She stood up to get her robe from the ground, and put it on.

“Where are you going?” Jon asked, lifting his upper body from the bed. “Come back here and let me finish you.” Sansa shook her head. 

“There is no time, we’re leaving for Winterfell today. Or have you forgotten?” Jon lifted himself up further, now standing naked on the end of the bed. 

“That wasn’t a question, Sansa. That was an order from your king. Now get in the bed and let me finish you.” He said slowly, but urgent. Sansa walked towards the door, ignoring Jon’s command. “Refusing your king’s orders? I will have to punish you now.” He ran towards her before she could get to the door. Sansa let out a scream, trying to escape from her husband. 

“No please, Jon.” She giggled. Before she knew it, Jon had picked her up and carried her to the bed. 

“You are going to beg for my mercy. Now take off your robe, or I’ll rip it off you.” Sansa stood on the bed, slowly letting her robe slide off her body. She enjoyed the beastly look in Jon’s eyes as she stood naked before him. She slowly laid down back on the bed and she spread her legs for him. The sight of her cunt, slightly shining from her wetness, it almost made Jon drool. 

“Show me your mercy then, my good king.” She said with a seductive voice. Jon quickly went on to the bed, wasting not another second. Jon placed himself between her thighs, his favourite place in the whole world. He eagerly started licking again and he brought her to her peak once more.

\------------------------------

“You look radiant today.” Margaery complimented her. She was in the carriage again, this time on their way to Winterfell. 

“I just had a good sleep last night, that’s all.” Sansa cheeks turned red, trying to avoid Margaery’s eyes. 

“Oh you didn’t.” Margaery yelled. “You did, didn’t you. Sansa you little minx. Tell me everything at once!” Margaery looked at her with anticipation. Sansa sighed. She knew she couldn’t keep something like this from Margaery. So she had no choice, but to tell her. 

“Well,” Sansa paused to build up the tension. “I mounted the dragon.” Sansa had a twinkle in her blue eyes. “I made him a bet and promised to sleep with him if he won with chess. Of course I let him win, even though he still thinks he’d actually beaten me. So I did as I promised.” 

Margaery was grinning from ear to ear. “And how was our king?” She asked curiously. Sansa laughed and blushed at the memory of the previous night. 

“He was gentle and patient. It was nice, it really was.”

“You are a very lucky lady, Sansa Stark. Most women won’t think of their first time as nice, more as painful.” Margaery looked down at her hands.

“Was your first time painful?” Sansa asked. 

“I am a virgin, believe it or not. But I hope Robb will be just as gentle as your Jon.” She gave Sansa a smile. 

“I’m sorry. I assumed you were more experienced, considering your knowledge on the subject.” Sansa apologised. 

“I learned it from my grandmother."Margaery explained. "She is the most clever woman I have ever met. She has told me everything a lady needs to know when she lives at court.”

“Well, I’m sure Robb will be just as gentle as ‘my’ Jon was last night. And with a little luck, you’ll look just as radiant as I do.” They both laughed, and Sansa could only feel happy to have such a friend as Margaery.

\------------------------------

Sansa was finally back in Winterfell. A nostalgic feeling creeped up on her. She closed her eyes as she felt the cold wind blow in her face. She opened them again when she heard someone walking up to her. Sansa looked over her shoulder. 

“Are you ever going to stop staring at me?” Jon laughed. 

“No, I don’t think I ever will.” Sansa smiled back at him. 

“I want to show you something.” She grabbed Jon’s hand and led him to the crypts.

“I would like you to meet my father, or his statue that is.” They stood in front the statue of Eddard Stark. Jon looked up and noticed that he kind of resembled the late Ned Stark. 

“What was he like?” He saw Sansa struggling to hold back her tears and felt a little guilty. He didn't mean to make her cry. 

“He was the most amazing man I’ve ever met. Robb is a lot like him. And so are you.” She gave him a smile. Sansa grabbed his hand again and led him to a statue of a woman. “This is your mother.” Jon could only stare at the statue with an open mouth. He has never seen anything from his mother before. Not even a painting.

“Father said that she was beautiful.” Sansa said. 

“My father said the same thing.” A weak smile appeared on his face. Sansa could see tears in his eyes, as he gently touched the statue’s cheek. A sad feeling took over him when he felt the coldness of the statue. He felt a lump in his throat. 

“Are you okay?” Sansa asked concerned when she saw the sad look on his face. Jon cleared his throat before answering. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Just a little cold, that’s all.”<

“I know something to get you warmer.” Sansa turned around to leave the crypts, but it was now Jon’s hand to seek hers. 

“Thank you for showing me this. It means a lot to me.” He cupped her cheeks and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“Let’s get you warm, shall we?”

\------------------------------

Sansa and Jon arrived at the hot springs. “My siblings and I come here all the time to take a swim.” Sansa explained, trying to get out of her dress. “Could you help me?” Jon stood behind Sansa, unlacing her dress. It slowly slid of her shoulders. Jon couldn’t stop himself, when he gently kissed the naked skin that just appeared. 

Sansa took off the rest of her clothes without Jon’s help. She walked into the warm water completely naked. “Aren’t you coming in?” Sansa asked Jon. He was still fully clothed, staring at her flawless body, like an idiot. He quickly removed his clothes and jumped in the water. 

The heat felt great against his skin and made his muscles relax. Jon swam towards Sansa. He’d almost reached her, but then she splashed a huge amount of water in his face. It took Jon by surprise and Sansa couldn’t stop laughing. 

“You are going to regret this, young lady.” He grabbed her and pulled her close. Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I believe I might have a way to make it up to you.” She said as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. 

“And what did my queen had in mind?” Jon put his hands on her arse. 

“Forgive me.” She whispered seductively, positioning his cock in front of her entrance. The sound of her voice gave him chills all over his body. 

“I forgive you.” He said as he thrusted deep inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but I won't be posting again untill next Friday. I'll be on vacation and won't have time to write/post. 
> 
> I'm also thinking about posting another of my stories (like a whole different story). it has a lot of smut in it and im kind of embarrassed to post it. Let me know if you are interested.
> 
> Again, please leave notes/ suggestions. I would really appreciate it.  
> And I hope to see you back next week.


	9. The North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa will have to say goodbye to Winterfell.

The North

“Why is it always so cold in here?” Jon complained to his wife. He was standing by the fire in her chambers, trying to keep himself warm. Sansa was sitting beside him, reading. 

“It’s called Winterfell, my dear. What did you expect.” She said, not looking up from her book. Jon rolled his eyes. He got quite used to her sarcastic comments by now. He actually liked them.

“I knew it was going to be cold, I am not stupid. I just didn’t expect to almost freeze my balls off. Pardon the language.” He knew he didn’t have to apologise to her. They could speak freely to each other. Sansa was never embarrassed to speak her mind, and she wouldn’t judge Jon when he did the same. That was really something Jon admired about her.

“Well, if they do freeze off, you can always join the Unsullied.” Sansa noted. Jon gave her an angry look, which made Sansa laugh. 

“Oh don’t be so sensitive. I meant it as a compliment.”

“Only you can insult my balls and mean it as a compliment.” He laughed and walked towards her to kiss her forehead. He could smell her sweet scent as he bend forward. Her smell alone gave him goosebumps all over his body. 

“I would never insult them! Not intentionally. I quite like them to be honest.” She looked at him with a playful smile. “That was a compliment as well, in case you hadn’t noticed.” Jon went to stand in front of her, leaning with both hands on her chair. 

“Why don’t you show me how much you like them.” He said as he gave her a daring look. He didn’t know how she did it, but he was almost always hard when he was around her. Sansa put her book away and looked at her husband. 

“Aren’t you supposed to stand by the fire, complaining about the cold?” She mocked him. Jon shook his head. 

“I don’t feel cold anymore, I actually feel quite hot.” Sansa grabbed the collar of his tunic. 

“So,” She started. “My husband feels a bit hot.” She stood up and switched places with him, gently pushing him back in the chair. “And now you want your sweet wife to help you cool down.” Jon nodded, looking at her desperately.

“Close your eyes.” She whispered in his ear. He did as she said and closed his eyes. He waited with anticipation, not knowing what she had in mind. He could hear her coming closer to him. 

“No peaking.” She said. 

And then he was surprised by a load of ice cold water falling on him. Jon was absolutely soaked. The shock was still readable on his face and Sansa just stood there with a smile, and an empty bucket in her hand. “You are welcome.” She said. “Now get dressed and have some breakfast. We have a wedding to attend.” 

Halfway through the room she stopped and turn around. “I almost forgot. But considering you cooled down a bit you can wear the cloak I made you.” She opened the trunk at the end of the bed, and pulled out a black cloak with a fur collar. She threw it on the bed. 

Jon just looked at her as she walked out of the room, not able to react at what had just happened. He sat there for a while in his cold, wet clothes. And only one thing came to his mind. 

“What a woman.”

\------------------------------

“Sansa come and dance with me! Why aren’t you dancing?” Sansa smiled at Margaery, who was standing in the middle of the floor. Margaery giggled as Robb picked her up and swung her around. Sansa looked at the newly-weds, and couldn’t help but smile. They were absolutely infatuated by one another. 

Sansa walked slowly through the hall, looking at the people. There were Northern men and Southern men, all laughing with each other. Everyone seemed to be so happy. Jon and Robb were right. The weddings were a good thing for the realm, there was no way she could deny it.

Sansa walked further through the hall. She hadn’t seen Jon for a while now, last time she saw him he was playing with Rickon. Her little brother wouldn’t leave Jon alone. Sansa smiled at the thought of Jon and Rickon playing together. She was so deep in her thoughts, it took her by surprise, when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her. Before she knew it, she was standing in the small space of the supply closet, facing Jon.

Sansa wanted to speak, but he stopped her. “Keep quiet.” He whispered. “I’m hiding for Rickon. I love the kid, but he won’t leave me alone.” Sansa laughed and felt a bit sorry for him. 

“And you wanted me to keep you company?” Sansa asked with raised eyebrows. Jon gave her a cheeky smile and nodded. Sansa came closer to him and pushed him against the wall. Now it was he, who was taken by surprise as she kissed him passionately. Jon eagerly returned the favour. Sansa pulled him back, so she was standing against the wall now. He carried her off the ground, supporting her by holding her thighs. His hand found his way under her dress and he touched her bare skin. She moaned softly, when he kissed her neck.

“Found you!” Jon almost dropped Sansa on the ground out of shock. 

“Sansa!” Little Rickon gasped. “I can see your ankles!” Jon and Sansa looked at each other mortified, not knowing what to do. 

“Rickon,” Sansa said to her little brother. “why will you not play with Bran for a little while. I will give you a lemon cake.” She tried to persuade him, knowing he loves them just as much as she does. 

“But there aren’t any cakes left. Arya said you ate them all.” Jon laughed loudly at that comment, but quickly stopped when he saw Sansa’s angry look.

“Why is your hand under her dress, Jon?” Rickon looked at them confused waiting for an explanation. But Jon wasn’t able to speak and helplessly looked at Sansa for support. 

“There was a spider on me. Jon helped me get it off.” Sansa lied, with an awkward smile. Jon nodded heavily. 

“Oh okay, thank you for saving Sansa, Jon.” He bowed with gratitude. 

“Any time.” Jon said uneasily. Rickon smiled at Jon, before running off to find his brother.

Jon and Sansa both let out a sigh of relieve. “That was close.” Jon said. 

“Yes, a bit too close.” Sansa tried to fix her dress and her hair. “We will continue this tonight.” She said and walked out of the closet, back to the feast. 

\------------------------------

The next morning they were all having breakfast together. Jon didn’t dare to look up, as Catelyn sat in front of him. 

“When I grow up I want to be just as brave as Robb and Jon.” Rickon said. His mother gave him a sweet smile. “Jon rescued Sansa yesterday, from a spider!” He said full admiration. Jon almost choked in his food. 

“Did he now?” Catelyn replied calmly.

“Yes, he did. We were playing hide-and-seek and Jon and Sansa were hiding in the closet. And then a spider crawled under Sansa’s dress, so Jon went under her dress to kill the spider.” Rickon explained. 

Catelyn dropped her spoon on her plate and looked at Jon with a cold expression. Jon’s whole face turned red and he gave her a panicking smile. Robb, Margaery, Gendry and Arya laughed with tears in their eyes when they saw Jon’s face, but they quickly stopped when Catelyn gave them an angry look.

“Well, thank you for your brave act.” Catelyn said as she started eating again. Jon could only nod to his mother-in-law.

The rest of the meal was finished in silence. An awkward tension present in the room.

\------------------------------

Sansa was packing the last of her things, before permanently staying in King’s Landing. In her hands she was holding a doll her father once gave to her. She put it against her lips and closed her eyes, thinking about her father. She was surprised when she heard a voice coming from the door. 

“You are really leaving now.” Sansa turned around and saw her mother watching her. Catelyn gave her a weak smile and sat on the bed. “I see you’ve started to like him.” 

Sansa nodded. “He is a very sweet man. I see a lot of father in him.”

Catelyn’s eyes started to fill with sadness. “I am truly happy for you. And Arya of course. I just never expected I would have to say goodbye to both of my daughters on the same day.” Sansa felt sorry for her mother. She never even thought about Arya leaving Winterfell as well.

“It will be fine, mother.” Sansa assured her. “Besides, you’ve also gained a daughter with Margaery. It’s not the same, but it is …. Something.” Catelyn laughed at Sansa’s comment. “And soon there will be grandchildren running all over Winterfell. You won’t even remember that I’m gone.” 

“Oh my sweet child.” Catelyn said as she cupped Sansa’s cheeks. “I will never be able to forget you. I will miss you every day, but I know you’ll make an excellent queen.” She stroked Sansa’s cheek with her thumb.

“And I will have an excellent king by my side.” Sansa added. Catelyn gave her a weak smile and released Sansa from her hands.

“Do you love him?” Catelyn asked with all seriousness. 

“Not yet.” Sansa answered truthfully. “But I know I will. Just like with you and father, our love will grow over the years. And we will build our kingdom together, North and South combined.” Catelyn gave her daughter a warm embrace and only released her when she heard a knock on the door.

Jon was standing in the doorway, looking a bit uncomfortable. “I am sorry to interrupt, but we really have to go.” Sansa kissed her mother’s hand before she stood up from the bed.

“Goodbye, mother.” She said holding back her tears. Her mother only nodded, not able to let out another word. Sansa walked over to Jon and grabbed his hand. She walked with him, saying her old life goodbye and welcoming a new one. A new life, together with Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave comments/notes. Another chapter will be up tomorrow.


	10. The heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa settle in King´s Landing.

The heir.

Sansa looked over her kingdom from her balcony. She had been back in King’s Landing for five months now, but she still wasn’t used to the heat. Sansa took a few deep breathes, trying to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes.

“My queen, the king is waiting for you. Breakfast has already been served.” Sansa’s maid informed her. She opened her eyes slowly, but didn’t move. She only took another breath. 

“I am ready.”

\-----------

Jon and Sansa were having breakfast together. He noticed she wasn’t quite herself. She was quiet and hadn’t touched her food. She was only playing with it with her spoon.

“Has your mother never told you not to play with your food?” He laughed at her. A little blush appeared on her face. 

“I apologise, my love.” She said softly.

“Will you be riding today?” Jon asked her. 

“No, not today.” They sat in silence for a while.

“Is there something wrong with your horse.” Sansa shook her head. 

“The horse is fine. I adore her, really.” She grabbed his hand to assure him. 

As soon as they had returned to King’s Landing Jon had gifted her with a horse. It was as white as snow and he had named her Snowflake. Sansa had laughed when she heard the name, but thought it was quite sweet. She loved riding on her and they had really bonded in the last few months.

“Should I bring you some lemon cakes?” He asked her. He still felt uncomfortable with his wife’s odd behaviour. 

“No, no lemon cakes.” She responded directly. Now that he thought about it, she hadn’t touched a lemon cake for weeks. 

“Don’t you like them anymore?”

“For some reason I can’t stand the smell of them anymore. Instead, I have developed a fondness for cheese since recently.” She gave him a smile. “Quite a special fondness.” 

Jon’s eyes widened when he finally realised what she was hinting about. 

“Everybody out.” He ordered. All the servants bowed and started to leave the room. Sansa stood up from her chair and wanted to leave as well. He quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her. 

“No, not you silly.” She giggled and sat back in her chair. 

Jon gave her a hopeful look. “Are you ..?” He didn’t finish his sentence, but Sansa nodded with a smile on her face. 

“I am.” She said. Jon stood up from his chair and gave her a passionate kiss. He cupped her cheeks and looked her in the eyes.

“Listen to me, sweetheart. I want you to be very careful. We don’t want to lose it again. So no more horseback riding. Do you promise?” Sansa nodded and grabbed his hands. She gently placed them on her belly. She put her forehead against his. And then she said it for the first time. 

“I love you.”

\-----------

That night Jon couldn’t sleep. He listened to Sansa’s soft breathes as she slept in his arms. He was thinking about her last pregnancy. It had ended in a miscarriage. Jon was devastated, but Sansa, Sansa was heart-broken when she lost the baby. He remembered that night as if it happened only yesterday.

Jon had heard a scream coming from her chambers. He ran to her as fast as he could. When he entered the room, he saw the most horrific thing he had ever seen.

Sansa was on her knees in the middle of the bed. She was wearing a white nightgown. It was covered in blood. Her hands were pressed between her thighs, her eyes red and full of tears. Soft sobs came from her mouth. Sansa slowly looked up and stared at him with sadness in her eyes.

“Why is there so much blood?” She had asked him desperately.

Jon had bathed her that evening. It was the most intimate thing he had ever experienced. Sansa hadn’t said a word for hours, she only stared and cried. She was sitting in the tub and he was gently combing her red hair, when she finally spoke. 

“Please, don’t be angry with me.” Her voice was full of sadness and fear. 

“Why would you even say such a thing?”

“Because it is all my fault. I lost the baby.” She cried. 

“Oh, my sweet Sansa.” He put aside the comb and sat down beside her. He looked at her with compassion. “I would never blame you for this and don’t you dare to blame yourself. We are both young. There will be more children. I promise.” Sansa had given him a sad smile, but was silent again for the rest of the night. He could hear her cry as she laid in his arms. The next few weeks Sansa had barley spoken to anyone. The only thing that could give her joy was riding her horse.

Jon had given her some space so she could mourn over the loss of their baby. He knew she would come back to him once she was ready. It took her a month before she returned to his chambers, trying to conceive again.

And now she was pregnant and Jon was scared. He was happy beyond believe, but scared it would happen again. Scared to have to see her again like that. Like a little, broken bird who forgot how to fly.

He pulled her closer to him. He smelled her hair and felt her soft skin, it calmed him. And he finally fell asleep.

\-----------

Jon was having a meeting with the small council. His body was present, but his mind was absent. Sansa had been pregnant for nine months now and, thank the Gods, everything went as it should be. His thoughts drifted off, they were with Sansa. 

Jon came back to reality when he heard a knock on the door. He rose from his chair when he saw one of Sansa’s maids. 

“Your Grace, it’s the queen. She has started labour.” Jon ran to Sansa’s chambers. The closer he came, the louder her screams were. 

“Where is Jon? I need my husband.” He could hear her yell. Jon entered the room and everyone present stared at him in surprise, before all bowed for their king. It was not usual for the king to be present, but he didn’t care.

He ignored the looks and stares, they didn’t matter now. The only thing that mattered was Sansa, his Sansa. He walked to her and kneeled next to the bed, grabbing her sweaty hand. She looked exhausted. 

“I’m here, sweetheart. All shall be well.” He saw the fear written over her face.

“Will you stay with me?” Jon nodded. “I will not leave your side.” Sansa gained a little smile and Jon kissed her hand.

The next few hours were filled with Sansa’s screams and moans. Jon tried to comfort her, but nothing seemed to help. One of the midwives had the nerve to correct her on her screams. 

“It is not usual for a queen to scream. A queen should give birth in a composed manner.” She said. Sansa gave her a cold and angry look. Jon had never seen that look on her face before. 

“I will scream when I want to scream! And if I hear another comment like that, I will make you scream!” The midwife only nodded and took a step back. Jon had to contain his laughter and kissed her hand again.

Finally, Sansa was allowed to push. Jon saw how exhausted and in how much pain she was, but she wouldn’t give up. She pushed and she pushed, enduring all the pains of labour. Jon had never been more proud of her. 

“I can see the head.” The midwife said. “Just a few more pushes.” Jon didn’t know what to do or to say, so he just kept encouraging Sansa. It was a huge relief when he heard the cries of a babe filling the room. 

“It is a beautiful little boy!” 

\-----------

Jon was sitting on the bed, next to his wife. She was holding their son. He looked at them and he felt a feeling of pure happiness inside his whole body. 

“I have to feed him.” She said. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to fetch the wet-nurse?”

“I am his mother and I shall feed him. I will rip her nipple off of her if she ever tries to feed him again.” She said with all fierceness. Jon laughed. 

“You remind me of your mother.” Sansa looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“She is also fierce in protecting her children. An honourable trait.” Jon explained. The comment made her smile. For a moment they sat in silence, watching their son.

“Do you want to hold him?” Jon looked at her with surprise and then slightly nodded his head. She handed the little boy over to his father. As soon as Jon held the boy he could feel the warmth coming from his body. He had never held anything so small, so delicate. It was love at first sight. He kissed the babe and he felt the softness against his lips.

“Nothing will ever happen to you. I will always protect you. I will always love you. My little Eddard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. There will be two more chapters up tomorrow, but they are quite short.
> 
> As always, feel free te leave a comment/note.


	11. The heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relieve for Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is quite short, so I will post another chapter.

The heat.

Sansa was lying in bed, she couldn’t sleep. It was that unbearable heat. The air was cramped and dry, it hadn’t rained in months.   
Sansa was only wearing a light nightgown, but it felt if she was wearing a fur cloak that covered her whole body. She sat up straight, thinking of something that could distract her. 

She thought about visiting Jon, but he was in one of his late meetings with the small council. 

Sansa missed him in her bed. Ever since they had Eddard they barely had time to be intimate together. Eddard wasn’t an easy sleeper, which meant his parents didn’t have much sleep either. The only way she could get him to sleep, was when she put him beside her in her bed. And as soon as she picked him up and put him in his crib, he woke up again and cried for hours. It was only since recently that he slept on his own. 

The process had been torture for Sansa. Whenever she could hear her little boy cry, she had to ignore him. Jon had to hold her back or she would have picked him up as soon as Ned started to cry. But she didn’t have another choice. She was exhausted and she knew Jon was as well. So she let him cry himself to sleep. He had been sleeping in his own bed for a few months now, but Sansa and Jon still had no time to be together. 

As if it was an evil game of the Gods. The heat had come for the southern Kingdom and the farmers needed rain for their crops. Arrangements had to be made with the Northern kingdom so the South was still able to eat. Lucky for them, King Robb was happy to provide. But this meant long meetings and long nights with the small council.

Sansa stepped out of bed, her body full of frustration. But then she heard it. A loud bang came out of the sky and fell over King’s landing. She ran to her window to see it with her own eyes. It was finally raining, thick drops poured out of the sky. Sansa could hear the drops fall on the ground and it sounded more beautiful than she could remember.   
She didn’t hesitate. As soon as she fully realised what just happened, she ran outside. There she was, the queen of the South, in the middle of the big square, wearing nothing more than a nightgown. The fabric stuck to her body and was now completely see-through. She was soaked, but she didn’t care.

Sansa put her hands in the air and closed her eyes. She could feel the cold drops fall on her body and felt more alive than ever. She danced in the rain like she was alone on this world. Like no one was watching.

But in fact, there was someone watching. When she opened her blue eyes and looked up, she saw him. She met his deep grey eyes and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave behind comments/notes/thoughts.


	12. The rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relieve for Jon.

The rain

Jon couldn’t believe his ears when he heard raindrops falling on the ground. He had just ended a meeting with the small council. As soon as he heard the thunder he ran to Sansa’s chambers. 

“Sansa! Sansa, you will not believe it.” He was quite shocked when he couldn’t find her in her room. He walked to the window and there she was. Dancing in her white, soaked nightgown, in the middle of the square. Her red hair slightly darker, sticking to her face. She looked like a child, with not a care in the world. Fearless, liberated. He had never behold such a sight. It took his breath away. 

And then she turned around. Her bright, blue eyes met his. And the most beautiful smile appeared on her face. 

Jon didn’t know how fast he’d run down the stairs. He almost fell through the door, instead of walking through it. As soon as he was outside he could feel the rain fall down on him. It didn’t bother him. Nothing could ever bother him as long as he was able to watch her.

Jon stopped walking and stared at her from a distance. He could feel himself getting hard when he saw her gown was see-through. He smiled when she noticed him. Her face was bright and full of joy. He started walking towards her again.

“It’s raining, Jon!” She yelled cheerfully. “It is finally raining! Thank the Gods!”

“Thank the Gods indeed.” Jon grabbed her face as soon as he could reach her and kissed her passionately. Sansa returned his kiss and put her arms around his neck. He loved the way her tongue massaged his. How her lips were able to make him shiver, with only the softest touch. It took all his strength to separate his lips from hers. 

“I love you.” He said quickly, before kissing her again. Jon carried her of the ground and pushed her up against the wall. His lips made their way to her neck and kissed her soft skin. 

“Oh, Jon.” She gasped, her hands strangled in his curly, dark hair. “I need to feel you, Jon. Please.” Sansa begged. Jon quickly unlaced his breeches and freed his cock. He entered her with one firm push, causing a moan from Sansa’s lips. She was so wet, and he knew it was he who caused it, and not the rain.

Jon moved inside her, grabbing her breast with one hand. Sansa wrapped her legs around his waist and put her head back against the wall, revealing her neck to him again. He pressed his lips on her neck, leaving small bites and licks. He thrusted deep inside her. 

“Jon, I can’t hold it anymore. Can I come for you?” She whispered. Jon simply nodded. Her words almost made his legs weak. He started circling her nub with his thumb and she let herself go. She started to tremble and he could feel her walls tighten around his cock. Sansa breathed heavily. 

Jon felt his balls cramp and knew he was close. He started thrusting in her harder and faster. Sansa moaned softly in his ear. 

“I know you’re almost there. Don’t fight it.” She whispered. He pushed even harder, his movements became irregular. 

“oh, I’m coming.” And he spilled his seed deep inside her. His eyes closed and his back arched. He felt the soft raindrops falling on his face. It never felt this good before. 

Jon put Sansa back on the ground again. His legs felt stiff from carrying he so long, but he didn’t care. He would do it all again if she let him.

“That was very pleasing.” Sansa said, leaning against the wall. Jon laughed.

“I am glad you liked it.” He responded. Sansa rolled her eyes. It was something she did a lot.

“What is there not to like?” She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. Jon put his hands on her back and kissed her forehead. And she giggled, looking up to his face.

“Are you blushing, your Grace?” Sansa teased. She made him laugh again.

“Well, how can I not if the most beautiful woman in the world compliments me about my skills? 

“You have improved.” She said. “But you did learn from the best.” She grabbed his face and kissed him. When she finally released him, he looked her in the eye.

“You are right. You really are the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please leave behind notes/comments/thoughts.


	13. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some trouble in paradise.

The fight

Sansa walked into the gardens, holding little Eddard in her arms. The prince was only a one-year-old, but already a living image of his father. He had the same curly hair and pale face. The only thing that wasn’t like Jon were his eyes. They were bright and blue, like his mother’s.

Sansa smiled when she saw Jon and Sam. They were having lunch together. Jon stood up from his chair and quickly walked towards her. As soon as he could he grabbed Ned from her.

“You know you shouldn’t carry heavy things when you are with child.” He kissed his sons head and then Sansa’s lips.

“Did you just call Eddard fat?” Jon chose to ignore her comment. 

“How do you feel? Do you have enough rest?” Sansa rolled her eyes. Jon’s protectiveness was sweet, but also a little annoying.

“I feel fine, Jon. There is nothing to worry about. Can I get our son back now?” She tried to reach for Ned, but Jon pulled him away. 

“No, Sansa. I am serious.” 

“So am I. Give him back.” She commanded, but Jon didn’t listen to her. She really got annoyed. “Jon! Give him back!” She stamped her foot on the floor like an angry little child.  
Jon had to smile. He quite enjoyed it when she got mad. He loved that little wrinkle she got on her forehead every time she frowned. Or the way her lips pouted when she didn’t get her way. 

“Or else?” He asked playfully.

“Or I refuse to kiss you for the next 7 months.” Sansa gave him an angry look, getting more annoyed that he found this funny.

“If you do that I will be eating lemon cakes right in front of you.” Sansa gasped at his threat. 

“That is just evil! You know I cannot stand the smell.”

“Kiss me then.” He moved closer to her, leaning in for a kiss. Sansa dodged his lips trying to grab Ned.

“No, no, no. Kiss me or I grab a lemon cake. They are right there on that table.” He nodded towards the table Sam was sitting at. “Sam, can you hold Eddard for a minute?” Sam stood up and grabbed the prince from Jon, shaking his head in the process.

“Well, your Grace? Have you decided yet.” He hold out his arms to her. He had the most innocent look on his face. Sansa rolled her eyes again, but walked into his arms and kissed  
him.

“Was there ever a crueller King?” She smiled. Jon smiled back and kissed her again.

“Was there ever a more beautiful Queen?”

\----------------------------------------

“Sansa! Sansa I got something for you.” Sansa turned around and saw her husband coming towards her. “Come with me.” He grabbed her hand and led her towards the great hall.  
“What is it?” Sansa asked. But Jon didn’t answer. Sansa was filled with anticipation and curiosity. Jon always gave her the most amazing gifts, including her horse. It was hard for her to hide her disappointment when they walked into the hall and there was only a woman standing there.

“My Queen, I would like you to meet lady Ygritte.” Jon said with a smile on his face. Sansa looked at the girl. Ygritte kind of resembled her, but only a little older version. She did have the red hair, pale face and blue eyes. All the aspects that Jon loved about Sansa. Sansa couldn’t deny she was a little jealous.

“Your Grace.” Ygritte said and she made a curtsy. Sansa noticed Ygritte staring at Jon and a little blush appeared on her cheeks when he looked at her. Sansa already disliked the girl. 

 

“Very nice to meet you, lady Ygritte. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Sansa looked at Jon. 

“She is your new Lady-in-waiting.” Jon said with excitement, but Sansa only looked at her displeased.

“I already have enough ladies, but thank you for the kind gesture.” This time it was Jon who rolled his eyes. 

“She is a gift from my sister, to help you during your pregnancy.” Ygritte smiled at Jon and he gave her a kind smile back, which made Ygritte blush again. Much to Sansa’s dislike. 

“Ygritte will be very helpful. She is from the north, just like you.” 

“And she has red hair, just like me.” Sansa said hoping Jon would get the hint, but he obviously didn’t.

“Yes, I noticed that as well. Isn’t that funny?” He asked with a smile on his face.

“Hilarious.” Sansa answered shortly, but she was willing to keep Ygritte to please him. She knew Jon and Rhaenys never really got along. No matter how hard he tried, she always remained cold towards him. So it was a huge delight for Jon that he received a gift from her.

“I am sure we will find a suiting place for you in my household.” Sansa said politely to Ygritte. Ygritte replied with a curtsy and then a smile, again addressed to Jon. Sansa had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she smiled as well, trying to look as genuine as possible.

“I’m glad to hear it. I’ll leave you two alone. Lady Ygritte, My Queen.” He bowed towards the women and left the room. An awkward silence followed. After a while Sansa cleared her throat. 

“My husband said you’re from the North. Did you live close to Winterfell?” Ygritte looked at her with surprise. As if she wasn’t sure the Queen was talking to her. She quickly shook her head.

“No, your Grace. It was a little more to the North.” She replied. Sansa nodded in response.

“And from which house are you?” She asked. Sansa knew Ygritte was intimidated. She could barely look her in the eye.

“I’m from House Rayder. The daughter of Lord Mance and Lady Val.” Ygritte explained. Sansa nodded again. She knew the house. It wasn’t a large one, but they were very proud. She had always liked lord Rayder. He was a fantastic musician. Unfortunately, she wasn’t so fond of his daughter.

“Do you fancy the king?” Ygritte’s eyes widened with surprise, and maybe even a little guilt. She wasn’t able to get a word out of her mouth. She could only stammer.

“I believe I have my answer.” Sansa said. She walked towards Ygritte and grabbed a small stroke of her hair. Sansa looked at it with disgust and then looked Ygritte in the eye. “If I ever see you smiling at my husband again, I’ll make sure your face matches your pretty, red hair. Did I make myself clear?” Ygritte nodded with her eyes on the ground. “Go and find Lady Shae. She will explain your further duties.”

Ygritte made a small curtsy and almost ran out of the hall, leaving a frustrated Sansa behind. 

\----------------------------------------

Sansa was walking through the halls of the castle. Her hands on her belly. She was almost three months pregnant and everything went well. Even the morning-sickness was almost completely gone. Sansa was happy, her life couldn’t be better. She had a loving husband, a sweet child and a second one on the way. There was nothing that could bother her. Not even Ygritte. 

Ygritte had been one of her ladies for two weeks now and after her warning, Ygritte hadn’t even looked at Jon. Sansa even felt a little guilty she had made such a threat. She decided she would apologise to her the next time she would see her. 

Sansa walked towards one of the rooms she and Jon sometimes dined together. She opened the door and her mouth fell open with shock. She saw Ygritte pressing her lips on an equally shocked Jon.

“What is this?” Sansa asked in disgust. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes. “What is this?” she yelled at Jon. Sansa looked at Ygritte, who ran out of the room in fear. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” She cried in disbelief. Her heart felt as if someone stabbed it.

Jon came to her, trying to hold her in his arms, but she pushed him off.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t you dare to touch me.” She was crying hysterically. Jon tried to hold her again, but she slapped him in the face. His eyes were filled with sadness.

“Sansa, please. You lknow I would never...”

"You would never what? Invite a woman in our home, who looks almost exaclty like me and kiss her, while I am pregnant with your child!" Sansa interrupted him and only looked at him with hate. Jon shook his head at her. 

“Please calm down, sweetheart. This is not good for the baby.” Sansa’s face was full of rage now. It almost scared him.

“It isn’t good for the baby?” She pushed him. “And you kissing other women is? I hate you!” She screamed and she ran out of the room. Jon came after her and grabbed her arms. She tried to free herself, but he was simply too strong.

“I know where you are going, but you are not riding your horse. Did you hear me? I forbid you to ride your horse.” Jon screamed at her. Sansa spat in his face in response. He removed her spit with the back of his hand. Jon picked her up and carried her to her chambers. Sansa kept trying to escape from his arms. She didn’t want to touch him. She didn’t want to be near him. He had betrayed her. She kept fighting him the entire way.

Once they got to her chamber they were both exhausted. Jon pushed her inside and closed the door. Sansa walked to the other side of the room, but Jon followed her.

“Leave me alone!” She screamed, tears running down her face. Jon put his arms around her and pushed her on the bed. “I hate you. I hate you.” She kept repeating. The words broke his heart and it took all the strength in his body not to cry.

They were now in the bed. Sansa tried to get up but Jon pushed her down.

“Get off of me, you filthy Southerner!” The comment enraged Jon.

“Shut your mouth!” He screamed in her face. “I am your King and you will do as I say. And you will calm down, or I swear you won’t see Eddard for a month!” He lied. He could never do that to her. Only if she had done something terrible. 

Jon laid down behind her and she finally stopped fighting him. He could still hear her sob. 

“Why did you do this?” she whispered through her tears. Jon shushed her softly and kissed the back of her head.

“Don’t think about that. Think about our children and us. Everything will be alright.” He stroked her hair and Sansa fell asleep. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep as well.

\----------------------------------------

Sansa opened her eyes. She could feel Jon’s body against hers. The feeling made her sick. She could barely breathe. She needed air.

“Jon?” She whispered. “Jon, are you awake?” Jon didn’t respond. As soon as she was sure he was asleep, she headed out of the room. Sansa went to stables and looked at her horse. She really wanted to ride, but decided it was too dangerous. She left the stables and walked towards the woods. 

Sansa felt the cold night air against her cheeks. It calmed her and she could finally breathe again. She walked in silence in the dark, only the light of the moon to guide her. It was only her and her thoughts. In her mind she could still see Ygritte kissing her husband. The image caused tears in her eyes.

“Sansa?!” She heard an angry voice behind her. She turned her head and saw Jon coming after her. 

“Leave me alone!” She yelled back. He came running towards her and she ran away from him. Sansa heard his footsteps coming closer. She quickly turned left to a dark and bumpy road.

“Sansa, listen to me. It’s dark. You might hurt yourself or the baby. Please, stop running.” Jon pleaded, but Sansa ignored him. She kept running.

“Don’t you run away from me! I am your husband! You are mine, you have to obey me.” Sansa stopped running and turned around. Jon stopped as well. They were looking at each other from a distance.

“I was yours, but not anymore. Not now you have another in your bed.” Sansa took a few steps back.

“Don’t say such things. I love you and you love me. Please, come back to me. Me and Ygritte aren’t…”

“Do not say her name.” Jon heard the pain in her voice. “Please, leave me alone.” She started running again.

“Sansa, look out!” But it was too late. Sansa didn’t notice she was running towards the edge of the small road and fell down from a cliff.

\----------------------------------------

Sansa slowly opened her eyes. Her head felt heavy and her eyes were burning. She looked around her. She was in bed and Jon was sitting beside her. He looked at her with disgust and anger. It frightened her.

“You lost the baby.” Tears were forming in his eyes. He stood up to leave the room.

“It is not all my fault.” Sansa said, her voice was shaking. Jon slowly turned around and looked at her. His face was filled with rage. 

“You should blame yourself and your mistress.” Sansa was crying again.

“Ygritte is not my mistress, nor has she ever been. She kissed me, aye. But I didn’t kiss her back. There is nothing between me and her, or any other woman in this fucking castle. There was only me and you.” He was breathing heavily, his chest moved up and down. 

“I told you not to run away from me, but you didn’t listen! You didn’t trust me and now…” Jon swallowed. “Now our baby is gone.”  
Sansa covered her mouth with her hands. Tears were running down her face as she thought of her baby she no longer carried inside her.

“I am so sorry, Jon. Please, forgive me.” She pleaded full with guilt. 

“I can’t even look at you.” He turned around and walked away, leaving Sansa behind. Crying, desperate and broken-hearted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave notes/comments/thoughts.


	14. The loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can capture a heart like a song can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder about the song, it's on the end of the notes.

The loneliness

Sansa woke up alone in her bed. Her eyes were swollen from another night of crying. She had never felt so lonely before in her entire life. She hadn’t seen Jon or Eddard for a month and it broke her heart.

Sansa washed herself, did her hair and put on her dress. She ate a little from the plate her maid left her.

Sansa heard a knock on her door.

“Not now.” Sansa responded. She wasn’t in the mood for any of her ladies trying to cheer her up.

“Your Grace, I have a guest who really wants to see you.” Lady Shae answered from behind the door. “A little royal guest to be more specific.” Sansa’s face lid up and she ran to the door. When she opened, she looked in the chubby, smiling face of Ned. 

Sansa grabbed him from Shae and held his little body tight against hers. She kissed his head and smelled his scent. How she missed him. Tears filled her eyes.

“I shall leave you alone.” Shae said with a touched smile.

“Thank you.” 

“You shouldn’t thank me. Thank the King. He allowed it.” Shae made a curtsy and left the room. 

\-----------------------------

Sansa walked through the gardens holding her little boy. She hadn’t felt this happy in months. She laughed at the funny noises Ned made. He was smiling as well. They were together in their own little world. Nothing could harm them. 

Sansa looked up surprised when she heard footsteps.

“Jon.” Jon looked at her and immediately turned the other way. 

“Jon, please. Listen to me.” She chased him with Eddard in her arms. 

“Please, I beg you.” She pleaded. Jon suddenly turned around, his face was with anger. Sansa swallowed and tried to gain the courage to speak to him.

“I am so sorry about our child. Please, forgive me.”

“Why would I that? You put yourself in danger and you put our unborn child in danger. How can I possibly forgive you?”

“If you would listen to me.” Sansa tried.

“Listen to you? Did you listen to me when I tried to explain nothing happened between me and Ygritte? How can I put my trust in you when you never put your trust in me? When have you ever put your trust in me, Sansa?”

Sansa looked down at the ground. 

“When we lost our first baby.” She said softly. Jon looked at her confused.

“I supported you during the whole process.” He replied. Sansa shook her head.

“You supported me the first night. You disappeared after that for a whole month.” 

“I didn’t disappear, I gave you space. You needed space.”

“I didn’t need any space, you did. I needed you!” She raised her voice. Jon’s angry face softened a bit.

“Well, I didn’t know you felt that way.” He explained. Sansa rolled her eyes. Her arms started to feel tired from carrying Ned.

“Of course you didn’t know that. You never asked me what I needed. You just disappeared, but I trusted you enough that you would come back to me. Because I loved you.” She touched his cheek with her hand. “And I still love you.”

Jon stepped back, releasing himself from her touch. He turned around and walked away. Sansa’s tears started running down her face.

“Your Grace?” She yelled after him, but he ignored her. “Jon, please. I beg you!”

She sank through her knees on the ground. She pressed her forehead against Ned’s and cried against his little body.

\-----------------------------

Sansa was staring down from her balcony. It was evening and the air was finally cool. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence. The moments of silence were scarce, considering the amount of people living in King’s Landing. Even in her own home there was always noise. Sometimes from her maids and sometimes from little Ned. And even though she loved listening to the little sounds Ned made, she always enjoyed the moments of pure calmness. It allowed her to be with her own thoughts, with her own mind. And in her own mind she was with Jon. 

She dreamed that they were happy again, that he forgave her for her mistakes. That he loved her again, as he had done before. Allowing her to touch him and he would touch her. Holding her in his strong arms. She could almost feel his warmth and smell his scent if she thought about it hard enough.

And then she opened her eyes and he was gone. Replaced by the feeling of heartache and desperation. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Your Grace.” Sansa turned around and saw Shae standing behind her. She had a worried look on her face. 

“It’s the prince. He has a high fever and the maesters are worried about his condition.”

Sansa quickly ran past Shae to Ned’s room. Maester Wolkan bowed when she entered, but she ignored him. She hovered above his crib, looking at her baby boy.  
Sansa placed her hand on his forehead. He was almost burning and he was covered in sweat. She gently stroked a few curls out of his face.

“A fever, Your Grace.” Maester Wolkan explained.

“Will it kill him?” Sansa asked, her voice shaking with fear. Maester Wolkan sighed before he spoke.

“It might. Such a fever is very dangerous for a young child, Your Grace. We can only hope and pray he will make it through the night. And if he does so, it is safe to assume he will live.” Wolkan left the room in silence.

Sansa took Ned out of his crib, she sat on a chair and placed him on her lap. She cried.

“Please don’t leave me. I cannot live without you in this world.” She kissed his little head and pressed her forehead against his and started to sing.

\-----------------------------

As soon as Jon heard the news, he rushed to Ned’s room. The door was open and he could hear Sansa’s cries. He wanted to walk away, but then he heard her voice. She was singing. He never heard the song before and he knew she came up with it herself. Possibly, this very moment. It was such a sweet song. And she sang it such a sweet voice. He couldn’t walk away anymore, he had to listen. Through the song he could hear her broken-heart, he could hear her fear, he could hear her love for Ned. And it reminded Jon of his love for her.

It reminded him of how much he missed her and how much she means to him. Of how much he could enjoy watching her moments with Eddard, as if they were in their own little world. She was such a good mother. No matter what happened, she always stayed strong for Ned. And for Jon as well.

She had lost her first child, but instead of thinking of her own needs, she thought about Jon’s. Jon thought about the conversation they had in the garden. How Sansa said that she had needed him, but he wasn’t there. The most horrific moment in her life and he wasn’t there. It made him feel like a complete arse.

Jon took a deep breath and walked into the room. Sansa was sitting with Ned in her arms. Her eyes red form the tears she shed. He hated to see her that way.

Sansa looked up to him.

“I am sorry, Jon. I will leave.” She tried to stand up, but Jon stopped her.

“No. Please stay. You are his mother you need to be here.” Sansa sat back in the chair and looked at Eddard. Jon walked up to them.

“He looks a lot like me, does he not?” Sansa smiled through her tears.

“He does.” She responded softly.

“Except for his eyes. He has your eyes. I am really glad about that, because they are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.” He complimented her. Sansa blushed. She swallowed and then looked at Jon.

“Jon, I really am sorry.” She started, but Jon didn’t let her finish. He shook his head and kneeled before her.

“You don’t have to apologise. Let’s not think about it for tonight. We need to be strong. Together. For our son.” Sansa nodded. Jon stood back on his feet.

“Stand up, please.” Sansa looked a little surprised at his command, but did as she was told. As soon as she was standing Jon sat in the chair. He held out his arms to her. Sansa slowly sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

Sansa immediately felt the warmth of his body against hers. It made her feel safe. Jon softly kissed her forehead.

“Could you sing that song again? I think Ned will like it.” Sansa nodded. She swallowed and sang again.

\-----------------------------

Sansa opened her eyes. She sat in the chair, alone. A feeling of panic crawled up to her, but then she saw Jon. He was standing with Eddard in his arms, tears in his eyes and a warm smile on his face.

“He will live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song as promised:
> 
> There once was a dragon,  
> He was rather small,  
> He wished to be bigger,  
> Standing 20 feet tall.
> 
> He was not like the others,  
> To any's surprise,  
> He was half made of fire,  
> And half made of ice.
> 
> And my little dragon,  
> Flew up to the sky,  
> Rising 'bove others,  
> No one went that high.
> 
> But my little dragon,  
> Your mother will cry,  
> fearing for your safety,  
> and if you will die.
> 
> So my little dragon,  
> come back to the land,  
> With more of your family,  
> The taller you stand.
> 
> As always feel free to leave notes/comments/thoughts.


	15. The trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa have a talk.

The trust

Sansa was back in her chambers. She didn’t want to leave Ned’s side, but he needed to rest. And so did she. Sansa got ready for bed when she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in.” She said, assuming it was Shae. To her surprise it was Jon who entered the room.

“I believe we need to talk.” Sansa nodded. She tried to speak, but Jon stopped her.

“Before you say anything, I want to apologise. I never should have done what I did to you. Not the first time and not the last time. I should have been there for you. And I wasn’t. And I never should have blamed you for any of it, or took Eddard away from you. I was a monster and I really am sorry for all that I’ve put you through.” He was full of guilt.

“Can you forgive me?” 

Sansa wasn’t able to speak. She tried, but the words got stuck in her mouth. Jon walked closer to her and placed his hand gently on her cheek.

“Please?” He begged. 

“I don’t know.” She responded.

“How can I make it better?” Jon asked desperately.

“I think I need to be able to trust you again. And you need to be able to trust me.” She sat down in her chair. “It will take some time for that to happen. We both hurt each other a lot.”

Jon sat down as well and nodded slowly. His gaze was a bit absent, as if he wanted to speak but didn’t know what to say.

“I understand.” He gave her a sad smile. “And what do you need from me for you to be able to trust me again?” Sansa thought about it for a while, before she came up with an answer.

“I need you to be able to talk to me, even if the conversations are unpleasant. I think that is important. I don’t want you to shut me out every time we have to face something hard. We need to face it together.” She looked to the ground and then back at Jon. 

“How did you feel when we lost the babies? And how did you feel when there was a possibility that we would lose Ned? I want you to share your feelings with me.” Jon pulled back his head and let out a huge sigh. He thought about the unborn children and what went through his head at the time.

“Well,” He cleared his throat before he continued. “I felt hurt. And I felt scared.” A sad laugh came from his lips. “It’s silly to think about how many times I went to battle and how many times I could have died in those battles, but I have never felt so scared as I felt about the babies. Or Ned. Or you.”

Sansa looked at him confused.

“Me?” She asked. Another sigh came from Jon’s lips.

“The first time I saw you, when you came to King’s Landing with Robb and Arya, I instantly fell madly in love with you. But it was also clear to me you didn’t feel the same way. The first weeks of our marriage I was scared you would never warm up to me. And that I had to live the rest of my life with a woman who rejected me. That did hurt, you know?” Jon swallowed.

“And a few weeks ago with Ygritte. I didn’t even realise she liked me, until she kissed me. I didn’t kiss her back, I really didn’t.” Jon looked Sansa straight in the eye when he said it.

“And the fact that you didn’t trust me broke my heart. I was so afraid to lose you, Sansa. I had never seen you like that, with so much hate in your eyes. You didn’t even want to touch me. I thought you would never forgive me and I panicked, so I tried to keep you as close as possible. And then I woke up, in the middle of the night, and you were gone. I was so afraid you left me or something had happened to you.” Jon stood up from his chair.

“I really love you Sansa, I really do. And only the thought of losing you already drives me insane. So I am willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy again. And for us to be together again. Please, tell me what to do. If you want space, I understand. If you want to punch me in the face, I understand. Anything you want.” Sansa had never seen him this desperate or vulnerable before.

“I want you to tell me what you expect of me.” She said calmly. Jon sat back down in his chair.

“Maybe, you could put your needs before mine. Like when we lost the first child. I wish you had told me you needed me.” Sansa nodded.

“I think I can do that.” She smiled. Jon smiled back at her.

“Good.” He said. Jon sighed again and rubbed his eyes.

“I have never been this exhausted before.”

“Me neither.” Sansa felt how heavy her eyes were. “I think I’ll go to bed soon.” Jon nodded. 

“Can I..” He tried, but he couldn’t finish his sentence. “Never mind.”

“It’s alright, you can stay.” Sansa assured him with a soft smile.

Sansa pulled back the furs and laid down in her bed. Jon laid down beside her. They looked at each other, into each other’s eyes. He moved forward and kissed her. She kissed him back. It didn’t take long before they were tangled in a passionate kiss. They let out all the feelings from the past weeks. The anger, the sadness, the pain. Everything came out in that moment.

Jon gently pushed Sansa on her back and got on top of her. His hands searched for her skin under her nightgown. He could feel her thighs and his hand went up. But then she stopped him. Jon looked at her with fear, scared that he had hurt her somehow.

“Jon.” She said softly. “I don’t know if I’m ready. What if I get pregnant again? And what if lose it again?” She swallowed and a single tear ran down her cheek.

Jon brushed the tear away with his thumb and kissed her forehead. 

“We won’t do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, okay? I will never hurt you again. I promise.” He rolled off of her and pulled her against him. They both fell into a restful sleep.

\--------------------------

“Your Grace, look who has come to …” Shae abruptly stopped when she saw both Sansa and Jon in the bed. She quickly made a curtsy and apologised.

“Forgive me, my King. I only wanted to bring the prince to his mother.” She said as she was holding Ned in her arms. Jon sat up straight in the bed.

“No need for an apology, just bring him over.” Shae slowly walked towards the couple and handed Ned over to his father. She bowed her head and left the room.

“Good morning, your Grace.” Jon kissed Ned’s forehead. “Are we feeling better again?” The little prince smiled at Jon and Jon pressed him tight against him. Sansa smiled at the sight of them together.

“Ow, Sansa help. He has my hair.” Sansa laughed when she saw Ned happily pulling Jon’s black curls.

“Sansa, hurry. I will be bold any minute now.” She gently grabbed Ned’s little hand and pulled his fingers away from Jon’s hair. She took him in her arms and placed him on her lap.

“Are you alright?” Sansa asked Jon, while laughing.

“I’m fine.” Jon rubbed his hair. “I didn’t know he was that strong. Glad it amused you.” Jon sighed and looked at his wife and son.

“I have to get out of bed now.” Sansa nodded absently while she played with Ned’s curls. Jon stood up from the bed and walked to the door. He stopped and looked at Sansa. Her blue eyes met his.

“I love you.” He said and he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be only one more chapter after this. I hope you enjoyed my story so far.
> 
> As always feel free to leave notes/comments/thoughts.


	16. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa continue to make there love grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this. I've been a bit busy and I literally had no more inspiration. Plus I found it quite hard to end the story. I hope the waiting wans't for nothing.
> 
> Enjoy.

The end

Sansa walked into Jon’s chambers. His soft snores assured her that he was asleep. She walked over to his bed and pulled back the furs. She smiled when she saw he was fully naked, laying in the middle of the bed. Sansa took off her robe and carefully crawled on top of him. Placing one leg at each side of him. She started rubbing herself against him and she could feel him harden beneath her.Sansa moaned softly. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. It was then that Jon opened his eyes. He tried to speak, but Sansa placed a finger on his lips and shushed him.

“I’m ready.” She whispered. She grabbed his cock, that was now fully hard, and placed it in front of her entrance. She slowly lowered herself and she could feel Jon filling her. Another moan escaped from her lips. Sansa started moving slowly, making sure she could feel every inch of him inside her. She passionately kissed him. She felt his tongue dancing around hers and it made her shiver over her entire body. Jon moaned in her mouth and she couldn’t hold back a smile. He was all hers, and she was all his.

Jon felt amazing inside her. It was only now that she realised how much she had missed that feeling. 

She kept riding him, rubbing her nub against his body and increasing her speed. It was then that she felt her orgasm build. Sansa moaned louder.

“I’m coming.” She panted.

“Me too.” He said to her surprise.

Sansa increased her speed even more, and she felt Jon’s hands playing with her nipples which pushed her over the edge. She dug her nails into Jon's skin and she felt little shocks over her whole body. 

Jon felt her walls clenching tight around his cock. That was too much for him. With a loud groan he spilled his seed inside her.  
Sansa rolled off of him and they were both breathing heavily next to each other.

“I didn’t expect that.” He said, still panting. 

“Surprise.” She responded.

“Aye, you could say that.” Jon laughed. “To what did I owe the pleasure?” He rolled on his side and looked at her with a grin.

“It wasn’t meant to pleasure you, I did it for myself. I might only be a female, but I have urges as well. Nevertheless, I am glad you liked it.” She joked.

“I feel so used now.” He said, pretending to be insulted. “But if you ever feel such urges again, you are always free to use me.” Sansa laughed and stroked some curls out of his face.

She sighed and suddenly had a worried look on her face.

“What’s the matter?” Jon asked when he noticed the sudden change in her mood.

“What if I conceive again? I’m so worried I will lose it.” Jon took her hand in his and kissed it.

“Whatever happens I will remain by your side. I’m not saying it will be easy, but we will handle it together. And if the Gods are good they will bless us with another child.” Sansa nodded and she smiled.

“Sleep now, sweetheart.” Jon said and he kissed her forehead.

“Sleep? We have three months of catching up to do. Believe me, no one in this room will rest tonight.” Jon smiled.

“You have no idea what you got yourself into.” Jon pushed her on her back and rolled on top of her. He passionately kissed her and then looked her in the eye.

“I love you.” He said and they made love again.

\----------------------------------------

Jon sat on the head of the table as the small council had another meeting. He tried not to fall asleep, but the deep, slow voice of maestar Wolkan had the same effect as a few drops of Nightshade. Jon’s eyes kept feeling heavier and heavier, until he couldn’t keep fighting and they fell entirely shut.

“Your Grace? Your Grace?” Sam sighed annoyed when Jon didn’t wake up. “Jon!” He shouted and finally Jon’s eyes flew open. His cheeks turned red from embarrassment when he realised what had happened. Sam pointed towards the door and it was then that Jon noticed his steward had entered the room.

“Excuse me, Your Grace.” He spoke with a soft, shy voice. “The Queen has requested your presence.”

Jon immediately stood up from his chair, a worried look on his face. “What is it? Is she alright?” But before his steward could answer he’d already left the room. He ran through the castle to Sansa’s chambers. Jon almost ran through the door in order to get to her.

“Sansa? What’s wrong? Are you alright? Is the baby alright?” Jon walked to the chair she was sitting in and knelt before her. 

Sansa smiled at him, taking his hands in hers. “I’m fine Jon.” She assured him. She put Jon’s hands on the bump of her belly. “And the baby is fine as well. I just wanted you to feel it.”

Jon’s worries fell of his shoulders as soon as he felt the soft movement against his hands. He smiled.

“This is going to be a wild one.” Sansa laughed. “We’ll have our hands full on her.”

“Her?” Jon repeated, raising his eyebrows. “This is going to be another boy. Mark my words. But I guess we’ll see in a couple of weeks.” He smiled at Sansa, rubbing his hands over her belly. “I have to go back to the council now, before they usurp me.” He kissed her lips and then walked to the door.

“Jon?” Jon stopped walking and turned around to look at his wife. “I love you.”

\----------------------------------------

Jon slowly opened the door to Sansa’s chambers and let little Ned walk in before him. Ned started running to his mother when he saw her sitting on the bed. His bright giggle filled the room. Jon picked him up to put him on the bed next to Sansa.

As soon as Sansa was in reach the toddler tried to attack her with cuddles, ignoring the little bundle she was holding in her arms. Jon quickly held him back.

“Careful, Ned.” Jon warned his son. “You don’t want to hurt your little brother now, do you?”

“Hello sweet boy.” Sansa greeted her eldest son. “Do you want to meet your little brother? This is Aemon.” Sansa showed him the little, dark haired baby. As soon as Ned laid his eyes on him he started to cry hysterically. He quickly went to his father to cry in his arms.

“You don’t like him?” Jon laughed. He picked Ned up and kissed his forehead. “Come on now, Ned. You’re his older brother. You are supposed to protect him.” Jon tried to place him on the bed again, which caused Ned to scream and cry even louder. “okay, we’ll try again tomorrow.”  
Jon sat down on the bed with Ned in his lap. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit tired. But other than that I feel fine.” Sansa raised her eyebrows when she saw Jon’s grin. “What are you smiling about?”

“I was right. Aemon is a boy.” Sansa rolled her eyes.

“Really Jon? I pushed your son out of my body a few hours ago. I’m not in the mood right now.” She said annoyed. Sansa didn’t like to be wrong. Jon laughed when he saw how irritated she was.

“Okay, sorry. I’ll take Aemon so you can rest. You deserve it. I’m proud of you.” Sansa smiled and then yawned. “Okay Ned. Give your mother a kiss.” Jon lifted Ned up so he could kiss Sansa and then put him on the ground. He took Aemon from Sansa and then kissed her lips. “Sleep well, sweetheart. I love you.” He stood up from the bed and then noticed Ned’s angry little face.

“Don’t look at me like that. You can walk.” He took his little hand in his and led him out of the room and then softly closed the door behind them.

\----------------------------------------

Jon was on his way to Sansa’s chambers again. Ned was toddling beside him, holding on to Jon’s finger. Jon stopped when they reached Sansa’s door and knelt down before his son so he was on his level. He looked straight into his bright, blue eyes.

“Okay Ned, we are going to visit your brother again and this time there will be no crying, understood?” The toddler just smiled at him, rubbing his little hand over Jon’s cheek. Jon smiled back at the little display of affection. “You will be the sweetest king who ever lived.” Jon laughed, poking in Ned’s chubby belly. He picked him up and entered Sansa’s chamber. Her face lit up when she saw Ned.

Jon placed Ned on the bed again next to Sansa. “Sweetheart, show him the baby.” Sansa nodded and did as she was told. Ned looked at Aemon and Jon and Sansa held in their breathes. The room was silent for a moment and then filled with Ned’s loud cries. 

“Seven hells.” Jon cursed, earning a warning look from his wife. “Sorry.” He whispered. 

“Here, let me.” Sansa passed Aemon over to Jon and took Ned on her lap. She wiped the tears of his little chubby cheeks and softly stroked his back until he calmed down a bit. “It’s alright Ned.” She placed him so his back leaned against her. Then she took Aemon from Jon again and placed him carefully on Ned’s lap. As expected Ned started whining again.

Sansa gently grabbed his hand, while she supported Aemon’s back with her arm. “Look Ned,” She said. “He is just like you. He’s got lips,” She softly traced Aemon’s lips with Ned’s finger. “Just like you. And he’s got a little nose just like you. And you both have little belly’s that I can tickle.” She said while she tickled him, causing Ned to start giggling. “And look, you both have black hair. Who else got black hair Ned?” Ned smiled and pointed proudly at his father. 

Jon watched in amazement how quickly Sansa managed to calm Ned down. And not only that. She actually got Ned to touch Aemon. Jon felt a pleasant tingling in his whole body looking at the three of them. A smile appeared on his face and tears filled his eyes when he realised that she had given him more than he ever expected to have. A family, two beautiful sons and her unconditional love. He would give the South for, his whole kingdom, it wouldn’t even bother him. All he needed in his life was right in front of him and no one could take it away from him. They were his.

\----------------------------------------

8 years later.

“What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” Jon asked when he noticed her absently staring into the distance. Her red hair seemed to float in the soft summer wind and she looked so young, sitting with her bare feet in the green grass. His voice brought her back to reality and she gave him a soft smile.

“Just about how happy you’ve made me.” Jon grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. And even after all these years it still made her blush. “I’m just so grateful for everything you’ve given me. I never thought I could be this happy so far away from the North. But I am, thanks to you.” Sansa couldn’t hold back a giggle when she saw how the compliments made Jon’s cheeks a soft pink. They stared into each other’s eyes and slowly leaned forward, getting caught up in the moment. But right before their lips touched they were disturbed by the soft cries of a little girl.

Sansa looked up to where the noise was coming from and she saw a little version of herself running towards her and Jon. 

“Papa!” She cried. Sansa rolled her eyes. ‘Of course she would go to Jon.’ Sansa thought to herself.

Jon opened his arm and the little girl let herself fall against his chest. Jon kissed her forehead and stroked her red curls. “What is the matter, Lyanna?”

“Aemon says he is a monster and he will attack me.” She sobbed. As on cue Aemon ran out of the bushes. He roared loud, causing Lyanna to scream and find safety in her father’s arms. 

Sansa laughed when she saw her son roaring and waving his arms wild in the air. ‘He really is a wild one.’

Jon stood up from the grass with Lyanna in his arms. “Don’t worry, Princess. I’ll protect you from this evil beast.” He said with fierceness. Jon playfully pushed Aemon into the grass, as he tried to attack him. “I got him! I got him!” Jon yelled. He tickled Aemon, who was now laying in the grass with tears running down his face from laughing. “Do you yield? Ask for mercy, you little monster.”

“Never!” A voice shouted from behind Jon. Jon looked over his shoulder, surprised by the sudden attack of his eldest son. Ned managed to pull Jon to the ground. Lyanna quickly ran to the side when Ned and Aemon started tickling Jon. Ned noticed the fear on his little sister’s face and gave her a gentle smile. “Come Lyanna, lets tickle father.” Lyanna hesitantly walked over to her brother and tickled Jon’s side with her little hand. She quickly became bolder when she heard Jon laughing. 

Sansa watched them from a little distance with a smile on her face. A warm feeling in her body. ‘How can I be so lucky?’ she thought to herself. She couldn’t understand what good she had done that made her deserve this happiness. How could she deserve such a sweet and wise son as Ned, such a wild and funny boy as Aemon and such a gentle and beautiful daughter as Lyanna? And how on earth could she deserve her beloved Jon? 

Jon was brave and gentle and strong. He was everything she could ask for and more. And after all these years he remained by her side and he’d never hurt her again. No, in fact, for every time he’d made her cry in the past, he made her smile a thousand times more. And she loved him for it. 

Sansa felt tears of joy running down her face while she watched her family play and laugh in the grass. She knew none of them would be able to hear her, but she couldn’t stop the words from slipping past her lips.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. I really enjoyed wrighting and I'm planning on wrighting more fic's. So please feel free to leave a comment and give me notes so I can improve.
> 
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me any tips or notes. Let me know if you want me to post more of the story, because I will.


End file.
